Against All Odds
by Enchantress101
Summary: Syaoran is forced to make a BIG decision- who will be his wife? While his family pushes for Mei-lin, he yearns to follow his heart . . . to Sakura.
1. Default Chapter

Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Author's note: Hello, this is Enchantress101! Wow, someone is reading my little fic?! Author nearly faints. This is soooo cool! Anyway, my fanfic is called 'Against All Odds'. It basically takes place when everyone is seventeen and Syaoran is about to become the Head of the Li Clan. My story surrounds mainly Sakura, Syaoran, a couple of his sisters, his mom and Mei-lin. Anyway, skip the disclaimer (unless you own CCS- I don't wanna get sued or whatever) and read the story! Please R+R.

*~*

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any part of CCS. But I do own the plot and all situations and stuff.

*~*

*~* Chapter One *~*

Syaoran took several deep breaths, his legs crossed, his eyes closed. Before him, a giant fire roared, heating the small room. He shifted on the mat on the floor, trying to concentrate.

_Picture the vision._ _Remember the smells, the noises, the feeling you had when you saw it._

_The stench of death, horrid, shrill screams, the feeling of despair, fear, loneliness . . ._

_The sights._ _What did I see?_

_Nothing._ _Just darkness._ _I was surrounded . . ._

_Call upon your strongest element . . ._

_Lightning . . . tell me the meaning of my vision . . . please!_

_Danger . . ._ _in danger . . ._

He opened his eyes and stared deep into the flames of the fire. "Lightning beast . . . Riju . . . tell me the meaning of my vision . . ."

Syaoran closed his eyes again and felt warmth surround him. He could see something! But it was all blurry.

He could make out some sort of building . . . and a few people. Suddenly, the image began to sharpen. He made out . . .

"SYAORAN!!!!!!"

Syaoran snapped out of his trance, growling in frustration. Almost!

"Syaoran!! Hey, what're you doing?" Mei-lin bounced into the room containing a small shrine where Syaoran was sitting.

"Great!" he huffed, standing up. He glared at his cousin.

"What?" she gasped, looking confused. "Did I interrupt something?"

He rolled his eyes and stepped past her and into the snowy garden behind his house. He'd been soooo close! And then that crazy cousin of his had come and messed things up.

Mei-lin ran up to him, shivering. "Gee, S-Syaoran, it's cold out s-side and you're n-not wearing a c-coat!"

"I'm used to this kind of weather. Besides, no one told you to come out here," muttered Syaoran, purposefully taking the long way back to the Li Clan's mansion.

"Not true!" she huffed, racing to keep up with him. "Your mother told me to come and bring you inside. She said that the future Li Clan leader can't be sick." Mei-lin paused. "What were you doing out there, anyway?"

"Training." He lied. She didn't need to worry about his vision.

_The vision . . . _

The strange thing was, Syaoran had never had a vision before. He usually left those kinds of things to Sakura when he was back in Japan.

He really missed Japan where everything and everyone had been so friendly unlike here. He couldn't do anything without someone breathing down his neck and telling him what to do. Syaoran just wanted to be normal for once . . .

" . . . soooo pretty! I know you'll like it!" Mei-lin gushed, then glanced at Syaoran. He was staring into space.

"Syaoran? Did you here one word I just said?!"

"Huh? Wha . . ."

Mei-lin turned red. "I was TALKING about your upcoming birthday party, Syaoran. It IS in five days, you know."

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like I haven't noticed all of the people wandering around here. And you've been talking about it nonstop for days!"

"More like weeks! You're supposed to announce your engagement to me!" Mei-lin told him. "Don't tell me you've forgotten!"

Syaoran inwardly let out a breath of relief as he saw the house just a few feet away. "No, I haven't. Can we drop this?"

Mei-lin stomped her feet. "Whatever, Li Syaoran!" She went inside.

Syaoran sighed anime style, then followed her.

*~*

Syaoran immediately went into the kitchen, desiring a glass of lemonade. He froze when he saw his other annoying cousin sitting at the kitchen table, eating a sandwich.

He was just about to turn around when Alan called out to him. "So, what's my favorite cousin doing today?"

Syaoran growled. He hated living in this house. "How should I know?"

Alan laughed. "Good one. Well, I'm just trying to be friendly. After all, your mother told me to watch out for you, with you being who you are. We wouldn't want our future leader to tire himself out."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Hmmm," he muttered and headed up to his room. 

All of the Li Clan knew that Alan was jealous of Syaoran's position. It was so obvious. Although Alan was older than Syaoran, he possessed no magical powers like Mei-lin, therefore making him ineligible.

Syaoran felt no lost love between him and his cousin- they never really liked each other any way.

He pushed the door open to his room and plopped down on his bed. He covered his eyes with his arm.

He thought about that vision. Who was in danger? Was it someone he knew? And that building and those people . . . they seemed familiar. 

Syaoran suddenly sat up. _It was so familiar . . . because he knew . . ._

He pulled a wide metal safe from underneath his bed and put in the combination. He opened the door and shuffled through a stack of photos. 

And there it was.

He and Sakura stood in front of their elementary school building on the day before he'd left. She was sort of leaning on him, a smile on her face. As usual, he was blushing furiously, glancing down at her.

This was what he'd seen during his reading. So, someone was in danger that was in this picture. Was it him or Sakura?

To be safe, he had to keep an eye on her if she WAS in danger. But how?! She was all the way in Japan and he was in Hong Kong.

Then, it was like a light bulb went of in his head. He would invite her here for his birthday. Syaoran logged onto the internet. 

*~*

"Hey, Sakura," called Kero. "You got E-mail!"

Sakura shuffled into her room, drying her hair with a towel. "Really? It's probably Tomoyo."

She opened the mail and frowned. She didn't recognize the address.

"Who's Green Wolf?" asked Kero.

She shrugged her shoulders and scrolled down. "It's Syaoran! He actually E-mailed me!"

Kero growled. "Delete that junk, Sakura. He's not worth your time. Why's he gonna contact you after all these years?"

"At least he did." She began to read.

Hey Sakura,

How are you? I'm doing fine. I know I haven't reached you in a while but I've been busy with my training. My mother's stepping down from the position of 'Head Li' so that I can take over. Anyway, the reason I mailed you was because I want to invite you to my 'birthday' party. And I will also be 'crowned' as the top Li. I would really like for you to come. Mei-lin will be here and so will my whole family. And maybe you could stay for your Christmas break?

It would mean a lot to me.

Syaoran

Sakura stared at the screen, shocked. Thoughts raced throughout her mind. Why did Syaoran, after six long years, suddenly contact her? What had his last line meant? And something told her that he had some sort of ulterior motive for asking her to stay in Hong- Kong.

Kero, who had just finished reading the message growled. "WHAT?!!! NO way are you goin' to the Li home for the whole break!"

Sakura smiled. "Why not?"

"The Li Clan is like a pack of wolves, Sakura." Kero frowned. " They're the most ruthless, devious, scheming family that has ever lived. They'd eat you alive!"

She shook her head. "It sounds like fun to me. After all, everyone else is going somewhere else and I'll be stuck at home with Touya! Like I want to see his face all day long."

She clicked the REPLY button and began to type.

Dear Syaoran,

I'm flattered at your offer. And what a surprise! I never thought that you would write to me after you left. As soon as I can squeeze a yes from my Dad, then I'll give you my reply and you can give me the details. 

P.S. Tell Mei-lin I said hi!

P.S.S. What a cute screen name!

Sakura :)

Sakura sent out her message. She was so excited!

"Hey, Dad . . ."


	2. Chapter Two: The Famous Li Clan

Author's Notes: Thanx to all of the people who reviewed

Author's Notes: Thanx to all of the people who reviewed! I was hesitant to post my story but now I have more confidence. All of my chapters are pretty long . . . sorry! But I've got soooo many ideas floating around my head . . . anyway, up ahead are arguments, surprises, brotherly love and the departure. Go ahead and read already!

*~*

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Two *~*

"NO WAY! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!!!"

Sakura glared at her brother. "I was asking DAD, not you!"

Fujitaka sat down at the kitchen table. He looked at his daughter. She really wanted to go, he could tell. It was written all over her face.

"I haven't seen him in so long! And he's moving to the next point in his life, one that he's been working towards for a long time. I want to be there for him, that's all!" Sakura protested.

"Well . . ." began Fujitaka.

"Nope," stated Touya. "So what? He's obviously up to something. I mean, we haven't heard a word from the twerp for who knows how long and then, out of the blue, he invites you to his home for the Christmas break?! I don't think so!" 

Fujitaka cleared his throat. "Um . . ."

"Syaoran's not a pervert, Touya, like you seem to think he is. He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, and he was being nice when he attacked you that time!"

Sakura paled. She hadn't wanted her father to hear about that . . .

Touya turned to his dad. "That's right! He attacked her, Dad. He's crazy, yelling something about Clown Cards or whatever like a little freak!"

Fujitaka smiled knowingly. "Yes, Touya, I know. He told me all about it."

They stared at him, their mouths hanging open.

"WHEN!!" they both shrieked.

"Just before he left, I believe. He told me a lot of other things, too. Very personal stuff. I understand that Syaoran's father is dead? Well, I guess it was like a father and son chat. The boy had a lot of stuff to get off his chest." His smile widened. "Actually, I probably know more about him than you do, Sakura."

"Wow, I never knew," Sakura whispered in awe. "So, you'll let me go?"

Her father nodded. "Of course, sweetheart."

_'The boy needs you_,' Fujitaka thought.

"YEAH!" shrieked Sakura, jumping up and down. "Thank you so much!"

Touya frowned and walked out of the kitchen. "Don't come crying to me when it turns out he wants somethin' from you, monster . . ."

Syaoran

The answer is yes! After a few minutes of debate, I finally got a yes from him and a big frown form Touya. Speaking of my Dad, he told me that you two had a man-to-man talk before you left. What exactly did you two talk about? And WHERE WAS I?? 

Anyway, send the details for my dad and I soon. I'm looking forward to the trip!

Sakura

Syaoran, after sending his e-mail to Sakura, went downstairs to the Li Clan library to find a book on discovering the meaning of a dream. He wished he had something like the Clow Cards so that he could use them.

He headed to the section where they kept all books related to magic. He scanned a few titles until he found one that looked useful. _Hidden Meanings_ by an unknown author.

Syaoran blew the dust off of it and carefully opened the old book. The pages were turning yellow and the leather cover looked a little burnt. It looked as if a few pages were missing. And every word was handwritten.

He closed it up and headed for the exit. Syaoran decided to take it, just in case a strange dream popped up. When he turned around, he slammed right into someone.

There stood Alan, a smirk on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Syaoran glared at him. "I'd like to ask you the same thing, Alan."

His cousin glanced at the book he held. "_Hidden Meanings_? Having steamy dreams, Cousin?"

"You must be talking about yourself," he muttered, rolling his eyes and stepping past him.

As Syaoran walked away, Alan called out, "I think some Cherry Blossoms would liven this place up a bit- don't you agree?"

Syaoran froze. It was the middle of winter. There was snow outside. And there were no Cherry Blossoms on the branches.

_Sakura_ . . .

He shook his head. Alan knew nothing about her. He was just being his usual strange self.

*~*

Syaoran immediately checked his mail when he returned from the library. There was a message from littleblossom2000, whom he guessed was Sakura.

He read the mail and smiled. He then went back downstairs to make the plans for her trip.

*~*

Sakura found herself constantly checking her mail the next morning. Finally, at 12:09, she got Syaoran's mail.

Sakura-

I'm glad you can make it. I've already called the airline. All you have to do is go up to the ticket counter and tell the person there that you have a reservation under the name of the Li family. Show your ID and then you'll be given your ticket. I'll be at the airport waiting for you, so don't worry about that. Your flight leaves tomorrow at five o' five am. Don't be late like you were back in our Card Capturing days.

Bring some classy stuff- you know, ball gowns, gloves, whatever fancy junk you girls wear. 

Anxiously awaiting your arrival,

Syaoran

P.S. Wear some sneakers to the airport. You'll need them!

Sakura smiled. "This will be so much fun!" she cried, jumping up and down on her bed. 

Kero raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I ain't goin'. No way, not to that brat's house."

"Who'll feed you? Get you new video games?"

Kero sniffled. "Awww, man! This is so unfair."

Sakura giggled. "There will be tons of food at this party, Kero. I'm sure you can eat there."

Kero hung his head in defeat. "Okay. I guess I have no choice."

Sakura began to pack her things, pulling trunks and suitcases out of her closet and from under her bed. She threw any outfits that looked worthy for the trip onto her bed several pairs of shoes at the end of her bed. Sakura dug for her CD player, CDs and other junk. She also grabbed her Gameboy, just for Kero.

Touya walked past her room, then stopped, looking inside. "Whoa, monster! Did a hurricane fly through here or something?"

Sakura's head popped out of her closet. "I'm packing for my trip. I leave tomorrow."

"Short notice, huh?" Touya snorted. "Do you need to bring all of that?"

"Syaoran's family is real classy, so I want to impress them." Sakura glanced at the pile of clothes sitting on her bed. "Oh, I wish Tomoyo was still here! She'd be able to whip me up a couple of ball gowns in two seconds."

Touya could see the obvious panic in her face. He reluctantly pulled out his wallet. "How much, monster?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh, Touya, you can't buy me some dresses!"

He tossed a few bills onto her bed. "That should pay for four dresses, Sakura."

"I don't need that much. The party only lasts for two days."

"Well then, buy two really nice dresses." He looked at his sister as she stood there, her mouth hanging open. "Well, go on! You've got a lot to do!"

She grabbed her money and hugged him. "You're the best brother a girl could have."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah . . . I know . . ."

*~*

Sakura returned home, carrying two new gowns with a smile on her face. She finished packing and by nine PM, she was ready for bed. 

Fujitaka smiled at his daughter as she placed the last of her luggage at the door. Her face was flushed with excitement as she surveyed the cases in front of her. 

"I think that's everything!" she huffed.

He smiled. "Then you should go to bed. Tomorrow's a big day."

Sakura nodded and kissed her father's cheek. "Thank you so much, dad. I appreciate it."

Fujitaka led his daughter upstairs and tucked her in, kissing her forehead. By three thirty the next morning, Sakura was awake and showered. She slipped into her clothes- a pair of tight black pants that widened at the bottom and a large green sweater. Sakura was careful to put on sneakers, just as he'd asked.

"I wonder why . . ." she muttered.

"Huh?" questioned a sleepy Kero.

She shook her head. "Um, nothing. Into my book bag, Kero."

He obediently flew inside and within minutes, was asleep.

Sakura bounded down the stairs and accepted a glass of o.j. from her brother and a donut from her father.

After the quick breakfast, they headed to the airport.

Once they were there, Sakura went up to one of the counters. "Uh, my name is Kinomoto Sakura and I have a reservation under the Li family name."

The woman raised an eyebrow and typed something into the computer. "ID please."

Sakura pulled it out and handed it to the woman. She carefully looked at it, then her, and then handed it back. 

"You must be someone special, Miss Kinomoto," the woman replied as the ticket was printed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, these are the best seats on the plane, reserved for Li family members and honored guests. We hardly see anyone get these seats. They're the best of the seats in first class."

Sakura flushed, embarrassed by the luxuries Syaoran had prepared for her. "I'm a friend of one of the family members . . ."

The woman smiled as she handed Sakura the ticket. "You're very lucky. Have fun."

They reached the gate just in time to here them announce that they were boarding. Sakura turned to her family and smiled. "I'll miss you guys. I promise I'll bring a souvenir."

Touya reluctantly smiled. "Say hi to the brat for me, okay?"

Sakura hugged him and laughed. "Of course."

She hugged and kissed her dad bye and then joined the line of people boarding the plane.

Fujitaka placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "She'll be fine. He's not going to hurt her."

Touya sighed. "They just grow up so fast . . ."

*~*

Sakura marveled at the sight of her seat. It was quite large and plush, made out of leather. She was apparently sitting by herself and she had tons of legroom. Sakura smiled and sat down.

A flight attendant approached her. "Miss Kinomoto, I would like to inform you that you'll be the first to leave the plane when we arrive in Hong-Kong."

Sakura nodded. "Why?"

"Safety reasons," was all she said.

She sighed and looked around. 'I've got to travel first class more often,' she thought giddily. She sat back and prepared for take off.

*~*

Syaoran stood in the empty airport gate with a few of his bodyguards. Behind him, the police and airport security guards were keeping reporters and other curious people from coming closer. He heard the reporters shouting all sorts of questions.

"Who's the mystery guest, Li Syaoran?"

"Male or female?"

"Is it another candidate for your wife?"

"Why the heightened safety?"

"Where's this person from?"

He ignored all of the questions and kept his eyes on the window, looking at a plane land on the ground. The people became more anxious behind him as the tunnel between the plane and the airport connected. In a few minutes, out stepped Sakura, looking more beautiful than before.

The people behind him began to take pictures like mad.

Sakura noticed him and smiled. She gave him a big hug. Syaoran returned the embrace, amazed at her beauty. Her loose, waist-length brown hair was silky and those green eyes were as big and beautiful as ever.

"What's going on here? Who are they expecting?" Sakura asked.

"You," smiled Syaoran. "Everyone monitors the Li Clan around here. Let's go."

Surrounded by bodyguards, they quickly approached another exit. This one was free of reporters and people. 

"Wait! My luggage . . ."

"My guys have it," Syaoran told her as they approached a door. He peeked out of a small window and cursed. "Looks like the media found the limo."

The guards went out before them and pushed the people back.

Syaoran took her hand and pulled her out into the frenzy. People immediately surrounded them, shouting questions.

Somehow, as they neared the car, Sakura's hand was forced out of Syaoran's. They were separated.

The media surrounded her, asking questions.

She finally shouted out. "I'll tell you one thing! If you let me into the limo, of course."

Everyone was quiet.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura."

After that, she jumped into the limo and it sped off.

"You handled that nicely," replied Syaoran.

She smiled. "Thanks. You know, we haven't said the proper hellos yet." Sakura pulled Syaoran into a hug again. "It's nice to see you again." She pinched one of his muscles, giggling. "My, haven't we grown?"

He flushed. "You don't look too bad yourself." Syaoran flushed even more.

Sakura laughed at his red face. "That was wild back there! I had no idea . . ."

"That my family was that popular? We own a lot of businesses all around the world, so we're like local celebrities or something." He paused. "Your Cantonese is very good. Where'd you learn it?"

"I took it in school. I was hoping that I would be able to come here someday, so I picked it up." She glanced out the window. "Is that _your_ house?"

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura eyed the large mansion as the got closer to it. A menacing spiked gate in the front and a tall brick wall surrounded it. All that Sakura could see over the brick wall were two giant old-fashioned towers pointing to the sky. "Wow," she whispered.

As the limo pulled up to the gate, they found themselves surrounded by reporters. The vehicle slowed down and several security guards got out and began to shove the people out of the way.

Syaoran took a deep breath. What would his family say when they saw Sakura?


	3. A Less Than Friendly Welcome

Author's Notes: Welcome back

Author's Notes: Welcome back! Hmmm, well I forgot to mention that Sakura has never been to Hong-Kong. (Or did you figure that out already?) Anyway, in this chapter, things heat up between Syaoran and his mother. Sakura befriends one of Syaoran's sisters and Mei-lin gets jealous. Also, everyone gets ready for a luncheon. Major S+S action here! R+R please!

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Three *~*

Li Sanori stared out of a second story window of the Li Clan mansion, eyeing the people standing at the gate. _Reporters, _she thought in disgust, _what crazy vultures they are_.

Alan stepped up behind her. "What's going on, Aunt Sanori? Did you invite a special guest to Cousin's party?"

"I didn't," she replied. They watched as a limo pulled up to the gate and slowly made it's way inside the premises. "But Syaoran . . . has anyone seen him?" 

Li Xiefa appeared next to them. "I saw him leave really early today with a whole bunch of security hunks, I mean guys."

Li Sanori narrowed her eyes. "Why would my son invite someone to his party and not ask for my permission first? Especially with the media going wild over the party . . ."

Xiefa cleared her throat. "My brother IS becoming a man, mother. He can make his own decisions. It's his party, after all."

Sanori glared at hr daughter. "I'm going to the foyer to see what's going on."

Alan followed and so did Xiefa. They met up with Mei-lin who was fighting with a butler. "I want to open the door!" she shrieked, her hand on the doorknob. "I want to know what's going on."

Sanori spoke up. "Open the front door, please."

The butler did as he was told and the limo pulled up in the circular driveway. Everyone watched curiously as Syaoran stepped out and then turned back to reach inside the vehicle. Out stepped a beautiful young girl with a big smile on her face.

_She looks familiar,_ thought Mei-lin as she glared at the girl.

The two quickly stepped inside the house and Syaoran paled. "Uh, hi . . ."

"Syaoran, what is going on?" his mother demanded.

"I can explain . . ." he began nervously.

"Who's this?" asked Xiefa.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura," she said, noticing the tension in the air. "From Japan. Didn't Syaoran tell you I was coming?"

Everyone looked at him and a sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head. "Not . . . exactly . . ."

"WHAT is SHE doing HERE?" shrieked Mei-lin. "I thought we got rid of you in Japan!"

"Oh, hi Mei-lin . . ."

Sanori cleared her throat. "Why don't we have a little talk in the other room, my dear son?"

Syaoran hesitantly went with her, hearing the anger in her voice. "I'll be back, Sakura. Just . . . wait here."

When they'd left, the room was silent. They were all staring at Sakura.

"Well, nice to meet you all . . ." she muttered.

Xiefa stepped forward. "I'm Li Xiefa, one of Syaoran's four sisters. It's a pleasure meeting you, Miss Kinomoto."

"Oh, hello. You can just call me Sakura." She looked around, expecting to see more people. "Where's everyone? I thought there was a party coming up soon."

Xiefa smiled. "Most of the preparations are done and the guests are in their rooms, sleeping in. The Cl- I mean, our family is okay with that around parties."

Sakura smiled at her slip-up. "You can say Li Clan. I know all about everything. Would you mind taking me on a small tour before Syaoran gets back? This place is beautiful." 

"Of course! Let me show you the garden, Sakura. Although it's snowing outside, it's still quite beautiful . . ."

The two walked off.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" moaned, Mei-lin.

Alan smiled. "Now things get really interesting." He turned to his cousin. "I've got to prepare for the party. And what a party this will be . . . Now don't get too jealous Mei-lin, or your face'll get stuck and you'll end up looking like a rabid dog." Alan eyed her. "Well, too late!"

"Shut up, Alan . . ."

*~*

"What are you doing, Syaoran? Who is that girl?" Sanori asked.

Syaoran sighed. He let his gaze roam around the dinning room, trying to look at anything but his mother's angry face. 

"She's an outsider! How could you bring an OUTSIDER into this home without telling us first? What if the Elders had been doing one of their magic experiments? What if she'd seen them? Then what? I thought you had more sense than to-"

"Mother," he growled. "May I explain?"

Sanori closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Go ahead. And this better be good."

"Sakura is a friend of mine form Japan. She already knows all about the Clan. And the magic. She knows magic herself."

"So? Is that supposed to mean something?"

For some reason, he was hesitant to tell his mother the truth. "Well . . . she's the Card Mistress."

His mother gasped. "She has the Clow Cards?"

"Sakura Cards, now Mother. They're hers."

Sanori shook her head. "They belong to us. Well, this is perfect! We can get them from her and send her packing and-"

"No you won't! You're forgetting, Mother, that I will be calling the shots around here." Syaoran glared at his mother. "I want her to be treated with respect and as an equal. Because that's what she is."

Sanori stared at her son. He'd never gotten so worked up about anything like this before. 'Does that girl mean something to him? Oh, no, that won't do! He's got to marry Mei-lin!'

"I hope you're not romantically interested in this girl, Syaoran."

He flushed.

"You have an obligation to marry Mei-lin and you will do so. I won't let you break hundreds of years of tradition by marring a Japanese girl who has no connections with any powerful families."

Syaoran shook his head. "If I would be truly happy with Sakura, would you still make me marry Mei-lin? To please the family?"

Sanori sighed. "It's what's best for the family."

"What if it isn't the best for me?"

Silence.

"But no one cares about that, right? As long as the bloodlines are pure, nothing else matters, huh?" sneered Syaoran. He opened the large door and stepped into the hallway. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a guest to entertain."

*~*

Xiefa eyed the girl walking next to her. She was very pretty with long brown hair and large green eyes. Once her sisters caught sight of her, they'd be all over the poor girl.

"So," asked Xiefa as they trudged along the snow covered path. "What did you mean when you said you knew about everything?"

"I know that your family is all into magic. I know about Clow Reed, the Elders, the Clow Cards, and all the other stuff."

"How?" She was curious.

Sakura smiled at her. "I'm the Clow Mistress."

Xiefa's eyes widened. "Oh, then you shouldn't be here at all!"

Sakura's smile slipped. "What do you mean?"

"Well, a lot of the Clan members don't like the fact that we never got the Cards back. And for a while, everyone was cold to my little brother for not completing his mission." Xiefa paused. "Did you know he was actually supposed to kill you? Then he was supposed to get the cards and return home. So when he didn't return with them, the Clan was furious. The Cards had been in the family for hundreds of years, they said. They punished him, too. He went through harsh 'training' sessions with stronger members of the Clan. He would always come home beat up and tired. I'm surprised he didn't run away or something. I would have."

Sakura paled. "Oh, my poor little wolf . . ."

Xiefa heard the nickname and smiled. "You are fond of my brother, right?"

Sakura kicked up some snow. "I . . . guess . . ."

Xiefa smiled knowingly. "I think you like him."

She flushed. "Why would you say that? We've only know each other for a few minutes, you know."

"I saw the look on your face when he helped you out of the car." Xiefa led her back inside. "It was so obvious."

"Hoeee! Please don't tell anyone," begged Sakura.

"I won't. But, you should tell him how you feel."

"I know. But . . . he's engaged, right? To Mei-lin?"

Xiefa nodded. "He won't be happy with her. I can see that he likes you. Syaoran would never go through all of that security and stuff for just anyone."

Sakura didn't say anything as they returned to the foyer. Syaoran was standing there with an angry Mei-lin.

"Hey, Sakura," Syaoran said, forcing a smile. 

She returned his smile. "Hi. So, what now?"

"Would you like to go and see the city?" suggested Syaoran. "Maybe go shopping?"

"Hey," cried Mei-lin. "I'm your _fiancée_ and you never volunteered to take me shopping!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Well . . . uh, actually, I'm pretty tired and-"

"Really, little brother! You'll just have to wait until Sakura her gets some rest." Xiefa took her hand. "I think I know what room you're in Sakura. Let's go."

*~*

It turned out that she'd been placed in an empty room next to Syaoran's room. Xiefa left Sakura alone, allowing Sakura to rest. She noticed her luggage sitting in a corner of the room. She took out another outfit.

_I can't wait to talk to Kero . . _. Then her eyes widened, remembering that he was still in her book bag.

She spotted it on lying on the bed. Sakura yanked it open and gasped as he fell onto her bed, gasping for air.

"Gee, Sakura," Kero cried. "Were you trying to kill me?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no! I was just so overwhelmed by everything here that I just . . . forgot."

He pouted. "How could you forget your favorite Guardian?"

"My _only_ guardian," she smiled. "Anyway, what do you think about this dress for lunch today?"

Kero eyed the red outfit. "I don't care what you wear, as long as you bring me some food."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't have asked YOU. I think it looks good!"

"Look, Sakura. You know I don't trust the Li Clan, so be careful. Please. I . . . have a bad feeling about all of this."

"I'll be fine, Kero. Now I want to find Syaoran so we can talk. It's been sooooooo long . . ."

*~*

Syaoran hesitantly lifted his hand to knock on Sakura's bedroom door, then stopped. He knew that the morning had been hectic and he didn't want to interrupt her resting time. 

He slowly turned away but stopped when he heard a door open behind him.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran smiled at Sakura. She looked adorable in her fuzzy green robe and matching slippers. "Did I bother you?"

She shook her head. "In fact, I wanted to talk to you. Please come in."

He cautiously walked into her room, jumping as she closed the door behind her.

Seeing his action, she raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You seem a little . . . jumpy."

Syaoran sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm fine." Actually, he was nearly about to hyperventilate. 

He was actually sitting in the same room with the girl of his dreams who just happened to be barely dressed. Oh yeah, he was fine.

"Good," she replied, sitting next to him. "Did you get in trouble with your mother or something? She looked angry."

"She was mad, alright."

"Why?"

He looked her in the eye. "You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do."

He took in a deep breath. "She wants to get the Sakura Cards from you. I wouldn't have brought you here if I knew she was going to try something like that, but I had to see you again." 

__

I have to protect you like before. 

"Hmmm," muttered Sakura. "Well, I'll just have to work hard to show her that I deserve the Cards. And I must apologize."

"For what?"

"Xiefa told me about how you were treated when you returned home without the Cards. I would've given them to you if I'd known that that was going to happen."

Syaoran shook his head. "They're yours. I wouldn't have taken them anyway."

Suddenly, Sakura smiled. "All of this serious talk is driving me crazy! We're gonna party this week and celebrate, right?"

Syaoran smiled too. Her attitude was infectious; he couldn't help but feel happy. "Right."

Sakura pulled Syaoran into a big hug, catching him off guard. His weight caused Sakura to fall back onto the bed with him on top.

Just then, Kero flew in through the open window. He growled seeing the brat on top of his mistress who was barely clothed at the time.

"**Yo, buddy, get off of her**!" he demanded.

Syaoran immediately jumped up, his face a deep red. "Oh, you."

Sakura straightened up her robe. "It's not what you think, Kero."

"Oh, yeah," sneered Kero. "Then what's going on?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and stood up. "You should have more faith in your mistress." He went over to the door, opening it. 

Sakura fell back on her bed when he was gone. He was so cute and courteous. "Why'd you scare him away, Kero?"

Kero landed next to his tiny bed sitting on the dresser. "Because he needed to return to the hole he crawled out of." He climbed in, deciding to take a nap.

Sakura looked at the clock next to her bed. "Oh, no! The big lunch is in an hour! I've got to get ready!"

*~*

Fuutie giggled as she watched her brother step out of the mystery girl's room. Behind her, Fanren was videotaping and Feimei was eagerly watching.

Fuutie decided to make her move. Gesturing for her sisters to follow her, she caught up with Syaoran.

"Hello, dear brother," purred Fuutie. "And what were you doing in that room back there?"

Syaoran turned to his sisters. Why couldn't they be more like Xiefa? "None of your business, dear sisters."

Feimei giggled. "We'll find out sooner or later."

Fanren nodded. "At the luncheon today, perhaps?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. And shouldn't you guys be getting ready? Mother will be furious . . ."

Fuutie sighed, realizing that she would get nothing from him. "Come on, sisters. We should get ready . . ."

Author's Note: Yikes . . . feel the hostility in the air! Please don't kill me because I made Syaoran's mom seem evil. I was tired of all the fics that made her nice. I hope no one gets offended or whatever because of a silly thing like that. R+R please! 


	4. The Lunch Party

Author's Note: Thanx to all who reviewed

Author's Note: Thanx to all who reviewed! Not very many people hated the mean- mom thing. I promise to make things better between Syaoran and his mother, but that will come later. I can't promise about Mei-lin- I'm considering a sequel already and she has a very important part in that. Tell me if u want a sequel and I'll think about it. Also, the action in this story (yes, there WILL be some) is a bit slow. Oh, yeah, S+S romance ahead!

*~* Chapter Four *~*

The Lunch Party

An hour later, Syaoran sat at the head of the dinning room table with his mother on the other end. On his left sat Mei-lin and on his right was an empty chair.

All of the other guests sat along the sides, whispering amongst themselves.

"What's taking so long for the food to get here? I'm starving!" cried Mei-lin.

Sanori spoke up. "We're waiting for Syaoran's guest and Xiefa."

Syaoran frowned. Where was Sakura? Of course she had the tendency to be late, but the knew that she wanted to make a good impression with his family and being late wouldn't help her position at all.

'Is she hurt? In danger?' He was just about to get up and look for her when the door flew open and Xiefa stepped in.

"Soooory we're late!" Huffed Xiefa. "All my fault." She pulled Sakura into the room. "Don't be shy," she hissed.

Sakura hesitantly stepped in, aware that every eye was on her. 

Syaoran held his breath. He thought that she looked beautiful. She was wearing a vivacious red gown, low cut in the front, tight in the waist and loose beyond that.

But there was one problem- everyone else had on calm colors like blues and whites and greens. Li's never wore red. Sakura stuck out like a sore thumb.

Mei-lin snickered. 

Sanori pursed her lips. "What you are wearing is unacceptable! Go back to your room and-"

"It's all right, Mother," interrupted Syaoran. "I think she looks wonderful." He stood up and took her hand, leading her to the empty seat next to him. "Besides, I'm sure everyone here is ready to eat."

Conversation slowly resumed as the butlers and maids brought in plates of food on larger silver platters. Sakura smiled as her wineglass was filled with a rusty colored fluid and her plate of food was sat in front of her.

"This is so cool!" gasped Sakura.

Syaoran smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry about my Mom. My family's a bit old-fashioned."

"It's okay. I should have asked if there was a code for dress or whatever . . ."

"Nonsense!" spoke up Xiefa who was sitting next to Sakura. "Sanori's just being stuffy! I love your dress and you have the right figure for it."

Sakura flushed. "Thank you, Xiefa."

*~*

On the other end of the table, Sanori watched as her son and Xiefa engaged in a conversation with the Kinomoto girl. She was going to mess up all of her carefully laid plans!

Manoa turned to Sanori. "Why is Syaoran giving all of his attention to that hoyden and not to my daughter, his SOON TO BE FIANCEE?" she hissed.

Sanori shifted in her seat. "I wish I could tell you the answer, Manoa. But I promise, the wedding will go as planned."

"It had better. We've planned this merging for years and no tramp is going to destroy it." Mei-lin's mother glared at Sanori. "I want you to toast to their marriage so that this girl won't get any ideas into her head."

Sanori nodded and stood up, clearing her throat. All conversation died down as she raised her glass.

"I'd like to make an announcement," she began. "As you all know, my son Syaoran will be taking over the position as Li clan leader. And the leader of the clan must choose a wife, one of exemplary birth, grace, and connections. So, I proud to announce Syaoran's upcoming proposal to Li Mei-lin, my beautiful niece." Sanori snuck a peek at the Kinomoto girl, whose face had turned a pale color. "May they have many happy years and be blessed with a large family."

The Li clan clapped in approval.

Syaoran sat still as Mei-lin smiled at everyone, obviously happy. He then glanced at Sakura. She was sitting as still as he was, looking at the floor.

'What have you done, Mother? Have you ruined my chances with her?'

*~*

Once everyone was released from lunch, Sakura slowly made her way up to her room. She felt numb. She couldn't believe that Syaoran was marrying Mei-lin.

She couldn't deny that she wanted to be with him.

"Sakura! Wait up!" She stopped walking, hearing Syaoran's voice behind her.

He caught up with her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and began to climb the large, winding stairs. He gently grabbed her elbow, stopping her and pulling her close to him.

Syaoran stared down at her. "Don't give me that. I can see it in your eyes that you're upset."

She sighed. "I . . . guess I was just shocked when I heard that you and Mei-lin were getting m-married."

He nodded. "I'm not sure about the marriage thing Sakura. I don't lave Mei-lin that way and I'm thinking about calling off the marriage."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. And besides, I think . . . I love someone else. And I want to marry her, if she wants to marry me."

Sakura wrinkled her nose and smiled at him, placing a hand on his chest. "Of course she'll want to! You're the nicest guy I know."

Syaoran smiled back at her. Now all he had to do was somehow work up the courage to tell her how he felt . . .

*~*

Most of the Li Clan stood outside of the dining room's large doors, watching the exchange between Sakura and Syaoran. 

Whispers of curiosity arose form some of the Clan.

Mei-lin gasped when she saw how close they were standing. She got even madder when Sakura rested her hand on her soon-to-be-fiancé's chest. "Do something, Aunt Sanori," she hissed.

Sanori frowned. They were already closer than she'd thought. He son had never accepted signs of affection from girls before. Her son looked so happy with her . . . maybe she shouldn't . . .

__

Don't be foolish, Sanori! A vice in her head cried. _You must do this!_

"Oh, Syaoran, I need you down here!" Sanori let out a sigh of relief as they backed away from each other.

Her son said something else to the girl, which made her smile and then approached them.

"Yes, mother?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

__

I'm sorry Syaoran, but . . .

"Come with me into the dinning hall. There's some people I want you to meet . . ."

Once they were gone, Mei-lin went off. "Just who does she think she is, trying to ruin my marriage? I swear, when I get her alone, I'll let her have it!"

Xiefa rolled her eyes. "They weren't doing anything wrong. Syaoran was just concerned about Sakura. They're friends, after all."

Feimei's eyes widened. "Oh, Xiefa, do you know that girl?"

"So her name is Sakura . . ." muttered Fuutie.

"Tell us about her, please," moaned Fanren.

Xiefa shook her head. How could she be related to these puffballs?

Author's Note: I actually edited this chapter to make Sanori seem not so harsh and uncaring. Not many people complained about it, but I think I noticed one. This time, Mei-lin's mother took care of that, also for the purpose of the possible sequel. Sorry for the short chapter, but my computer wouldn't open the file for a while and it got messed up so I didn't know where the chapter ended. (Like anyone cares.) Please R+R!!


	5. Syaoran's Jealousy

Author's Note: A few people in the reviews asked why I hadn't put anything about the dream (from the 1st chapter) into the other chapters

Author's Note: A few people in the reviews asked why I hadn't put anything about the dream (from the 1st chapter) into the other chapters. Well . . . HERE IT IS!!!!!!!! I had to do some OTHER stuff in the story before I got to it. In fact, most of the junk dealing w/ the dream will come in the later chapters. Anyway, go ahead and read!!

*~*

Disclaimer: **GOSH HOW I WISH I OWNED CCS!!!!!!!!!!!!** **THEN I COULD SUE LITTLE UNEXPECTING KIDS WHO FORGOT TO PUT DISCAIMERS ON THEIR FANFICS!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! **But I don't, so there. Author begins to cry 

*~* 

*~* Chapter Five *~*

For the rest of the day, Sakura stayed in her room, mostly watching TV and e mailing all of her friends on the computer in her room. 

Around eight, she felt her eyelids droop. 'Time for bed, Sakura. Today's been a long one.'

She gathered up her nightclothes and went into her bathroom. After taking a long, hot shower, she dressed in a long, silky green nightgown, pulled her hair into a long braid and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, Kero," she whispered, turning off her lights.

"'Night kiddo," he muttered, sounding very drowsy. 

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes.

_Goodnight, Syaoran . . ._

*~*

That night, after meeting several other candidates for his wife, Syaoran retreated to his room. His thoughts kept flying back to what his mother had told him.

*~*

"If you're unhappy with Mei-lin as your fiancée, then you can choose from some acceptable young women chosen by myself and the Elders."

Syaoran shook his head. "You can't choose my wife for me, mother. I was willing to marry Mei-lin when I was just a stupid child, before I knew the importance of love. And I will only marry for love."

His mother began to pout. "Do you honestly think I loved your father when we got married? No, we barely knew each other! But I grew to love him and you could too with Mei-lin."

"I don't want that, Mother. And I just want you to respect my decision."

Sanori sighed. "Well, at least come into the dining hall to meet the girls I was talking about."

Syaoran agreed, knowing all along that there was only one girl for him.

*~*

Syaoran stood on his balcony, contemplating his next move. He was supposed to propose in three short days. And he wanted to go with his heart, but what about his family? What would they say if he went with his heart?

He was just about to return to his room when something green caught his eye on the balcony next to his.

Syaoran squinted in the darkness and gasped when he realized it was a girl. Sakura stood on her balcony.

"Sakura?" he softly called.

There was no answer.

She walked to the railing of the balcony and climbed onto it.

'What is she doing?'

Just then another figure caught his attention. This person was suspended in mid-air, arms stretched out, as if he was calling to Sakura.

Without a thought, Syaoran leapt from his balcony onto hers. He grabbed her around the waist just as she was about to step off of the railing.

The figure, which Syaoran could confirm was a guy, growled. "Do not interfere. She is mine."

Syaoran growled too. "Not in this lifetime, buddy."

The mysterious man shook his head. "I will give you one warning- stay away from her." And with that, he was gone.

Syaoran picked Sakura up and carried her into the room, closing the glass doors behind him. He placed her onto the bed and firmly closed the curtains.

He spotted Kero sleeping on the dresser and shook his tiny shoulder.

"Huh, wha . . ." he groaned groggily.

"Wake up, you stuffed animal! While you were sleeping, Sakura was about to walk right off the balcony," told Syaoran.

Kero glared at him. "What are YOU doing here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear one word I said?"

Kero nodded. "But why would she do that?"

"Some guy was controlling her, I think. He was trying to get her to come with him or something."

Kero fluttered over to his mistress. "Well, thanks for savin' her. Let's wake her up. She needs to know."

Syaoran gently shook her shoulder. He smiled when her eyes began to open. "Hey there."

Sakura sat up, staring at him. "What are you doing in here?"

Kero landed on her shoulder and told her what had happened.

Sakura paled. "I don't remember anything . . ."

Syaoran nodded. "It's okay. Just . . . be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thanks."

The room was silent for a while until Kero spoke up. "Well, kid, I think you should go to YOUR OWN ROOM now. I hear that you've got a party tomorrow."

Syaoran glared at the yellow bear. "Yeah, sure. Just keep a better eye on Sakura, will you? Goodnight."

Syaoran left reluctantly. When he closed Sakura's door behind him, he came face to face with Xiefa.

She smiled at him. "Did you just come from a late night visit with Sakura?"

He flushed. "What are you doing walking around in the middle of the night?"

"I felt that someone was in trouble." Xiefa looked at Sakura's door with curiosity. "Was it her? Did you rescue her?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Now you're beginning to sound like the others. Look, go to bed and I'll tell you in the morning."

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm your older sister. So you go to bed and stop creeping around other girls rooms."

Syaoran kissed his sister's forehead. "Yes, MOTHER."

Sakura went down for breakfast the next morning felling very nervous. She didn't know how things would be in the dining hall. Sakura didn't want to get any more nasty looks from Syaoran's mother and Mei-lin. But when she opened the large doors, the only person sitting there was Alan.

When she entered, he smiled at her. "I can see that you're a late riser, like me."

"Hoe?" She glanced at her watched. "B-but it's only nine twenty." She'd forced herself to get up earlier than usual just to make a good impression. 

Alan nodded. "Yes, but the rest of the Clan gets up at the crack of dawn and this place is crowded." He stood up an approached her. "Right now, I have to go, but I hope that later we can talk."

_Hoeeeee . . . and I tried so hard . . ._

"Leave? But I'll be alone in here . . ."

He laughed at her. "This place can be intimidating if you're not use to it. How about you grab some food and we can sit in the shrine outside and chat?"

"I thought you had to go somewhere."

Alan winked at her. "I'd rather hang around a lovely girl. Let's go."

*~*

Alan led Sakura to the shrine. Although it was quite chilly outside, the tiny building was cozy and warm, thanks to the blazing fire.

They sat on the ground and Sakura began to munch on the food she'd brought. 

"So," began Alan, "tell me about yourself. I've only heard little bits of gossip floating around the house."

She frowned. "Gossip? About me?"

He nodded and smiled. "Just curiosity, I guess. It's not everyday that Syaoran brings home a strange, beautiful young woman."

"Oh. Well . . . I'm seventeen and . . . uh . . . what would you like to know?"

"What do you do for fun?"

Sakura smiled. "I love to roller blade and ice skate. Although I hated it at first. Let's see . . . I like to model. I know that doesn't sound like fun, but my best friend is a designer and she makes it fun," said Sakura.

"I can understand the modeling thing. You're very beautiful." He grinned when she blushed. "I understand that you're the Clow Mistress."

Sakura nodded. "I think it's my turn to ask you a question. What does your family have against me?"

Alan sighed. "Besides the Card thing, you mean?" She nodded. "Well . . ." He didn't want to tell her that his family had noticed the feelings she had for Syaoran- and didn't like it. 

"You don't want to know."

"But-"

Suddenly, a blast of cold air rushed into the shrine, extinguishing the fire. The two stood up in surprise. 

"Oh, Syaoran . . .hi," muttered Sakura.

He gave Alan his death glare and eyed the two. What exactly had they been up to? Sakura's face was a light shade of red and Alan was watching him in amusement.

"What's going on," growled Syaoran.

Alan spoke before Sakura could open her mouth. "Just having a friendly chat, Cousin. I should be going . . . I've got to get to that . . . other thing . . ." He pushed past Syaoran and walked away.

Syaoran slid the door back into place once he was gone. "You shouldn't be out here after what happened last night."

Sakura stared hard at him. "I was with Alan- I was safe enough."

"Alan doesn't know magic. Whoever came after you last night would have beaten him with ease." Syaoran frowned. "And I was really worried. I was looking all over for you."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Let's get back inside."

Author's Note: Ho, ho, ho! What's Alan up to here . . . hmmmm! I dropped a MAJOR hint in chapter two about the upcoming events . . . I wonder who caught it! Please R+R although this is pathetically short! I promise a longer one next time!


	6. Shopping Spree!!!!

Author's Note: I'm puttin this one up with Chap

Author's Note: I'm puttin this one up with Chap. 5 because they're both so short. Anyway, the chapter after this one is about the first party, so it'll be longer.

*~*

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS.

*~*

__

This begins were the last chapter left off.

*~* Chapter Six *~*

Mei-lin stomped around the Li mansion searching for Syaoran. She wanted to ask him about some things for their wedding- colors, themes, the guest list, location . . .

She skipped down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Mei-lin glared at Sakura when she and Syaoran stepped into the kitchen from outside. 'What had they been doing out there alone?'

"There you are, Syaoran!" she cried, grabbing his arm. "I was just looking for you. We have some important WEDDING business to attend to," she hissed, putting slight emphasis on the word 'wedding', just for Sakura.

Syaoran glanced at the brown haired girl at his side. He would much rather stay with her instead of-

Mei-lin's shrill voice cut into his thoughts. "Well? We're wasting time standing out here." She pulled him away from Sakura and down a hall. "Your mother and my parents are waiting for us in the library."

Syaoran gave Sakura an 'I'm sorry' look as he was dragged along.

Sakura smiled a bit and twinkled her fingers at him. "Have fun!" she called out.

She sighed when they were gone. What was she going to do?

"Sakura! I'm glad I found you!"

Sakura smiled as Xiefa headed over to her. "Morning, Xiefa. What's up?"

"I thought you'd like to know that Mother, for some reason, has scheduled parties for the rest of the week."

Sakura paled. "H-hoe?" She'd only brought enough dresses for that night's party and the one on Thursday.

"So that puts my brother's proposal date on Friday instead of Thursday," continued Xiefa until she noticed Sakura's expression. "Is something wrong?"

She grasped the older girl's arms. "Yes! I don't have that many gowns! I only have two, not four."

"Oh . . . well, how about we go shopping?" suggested Xiefa.

"I don't have much money . . ."

Xiefa shook her head. "Just get your coat on. I'll take care of everything."

Sakura did as she was told and met Syaoran's sister in the foyer. "What are you planning?" wondered Sakura.

"I shall foot the bill."

"You can't do that!" she protested. "It's too much."

Xiefa winked at her. "My grandmother left me a ton of money, which will all probably go to waste. A few gowns won't put a dent in my wallet."

Slightly convinced, Sakura joined Xiefa in the limo. 

"The place I'm taking you is the best in Hong-Kong. I'm sure you'll find two more gowns that'll fit you perfectly there."

Tears of gratitude formed in Sakura's eyes. "Thank you. You'll be the sister I wish I had."

'If I have my way,' thought Xiefa, 'you'll be my sister-in-law, which is close enough for me.'

It took the girls about an hour to pick out two gowns and matching accessories for Sakura. All of the items were quickly placed into large boxes and carefully placed in the limo. Along with the gowns, gloves, jewelry, shoes and hair things, Sakura got make up 'specially made for her complexion' and fans matching her dresses.

Despite all of the junk stuffed into the back of the limo- there wasn't enough room in the trunk- the girls still had enough room.

"Oh, that was fun!" gasped Xiefa as they headed back to the mansion.

"It was," agreed Sakura.

"And Syaoran will be blown away, along with everyone else in the room, when everything we bought is put together! Especially Mei-lin."

Sakura smiled at Xiefa. "You really want me to be with Syaoran, don't you?"

"Of course. I can see that he cares about you."

She frowned. "Then why hasn't he told me how he feels, if it's true?"

Xiefa stared out of the window. "He was taught that feelings made a weak man, a weak leader. And that's why he was always so serious when he was younger, I guess. But when he returned from Japan, he'd changed. He actually talked to me when I asked him what brought along his revelation. He gave credit to a girl, whom he didn't name, but I can guess was you."

Sakura smiled. "I never knew . . ."

*~*

Syaoran's attention drifted as he sat in the library with his mother, Mei-lin and her parents, listening to their wedding suggestions. Like their was going to be a wedding between the two for them.

His gaze wondered to the window where he saw Sakura and Xiefa climb out of a limo. 'They left?' he thought. His eyebrows lifted as several of the work staff came form the house and began removing packages form the car. A LOT of packages, in all shapes and sizes. Without thinking, Syaoran got out of his chair and went over to the window.

"What . . ." began Sanori. She joined him at the window and then pursed her lips when she saw all of the commotion outside. "Are all of those Xiefa's?" 

The others had come to watch too. 

"Well, I want to know!" Mei-lin left the library. Everyone followed her. They got to the foyer just in time to hear Xiefa order, "Jut place all of the boxes in Miss Kinomoto's room!"

Sanori could not believe her ears. Where had that chit found the money to buy all of that?

"What in the devil is going on?" snapped Sanori. All of the maids and butlers stopped in their tracks. "Well?" she demanded.

Xiefa stepped into the house with a pale Sakura behind her. "Oh, hello!"

"Xiefa," Sanori growled, "what are you doing?" 

"I was just getting all of Sakura's belongings into the house. After all, you caught her off guard when you decided we were having four parties instead of two." She paused. "Syaoran told you we were having two parties, correct?" Xiefa addressed to Sakura.

"Yes," she replied.

"So we had to buy some things, that's all."

"Wait a minute," ordered Mei-lin. "Now I know that Kinomoto's father is no millionaire. How'd she pay for all of that." 

Sakura winced. 'Here it comes . . .'

"I bought it all for her."

There was silence form the group. 

Mei-lin broke the silence. "You never bought anything for ME and I'm going to be your sister- in-law!" 

"Calm down," soothed Xiefa. "You've got plenty of money. Besides, Sakura and I are really close friends." She looked at the help, who were hovering around, unsure of what to do. "Just keep taking those boxes upstairs." 

Xiefa met her mother's furious gaze. 'I won't let you destroy Syaoran's life, Mei-lin. I will fight you till the end.'

Author's Note: We're getting closer to the BIG stuff. Keep reading and R+R!


	7. The First Ball- Part One

Author's Note: Okay, this chapt

Author's Note: Okay, this chapt. is longer because there's a lot to cover. In fact, this'll be in two parts. There's more mean Mei-lin stuff up ahead and nice Sanori stuff. Please don't flame me about Mei-lin being so mean- I need her attitude in my sequel. Anyway, just read.

*~*

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS.

*~* 

*~* Chapter Seven *~*

The First Ball

Xiefa stood in Sakura's room, helping her prepare for the party. She could tell that she was nervous. Sakura kept twisting one long brown lock that hang loose from her tight bun around her finger, sighing.

"Can I do this, Xiefa?" she whispered. "Nothing's going the way I'd wanted it to . . ."

"Just wait until you see yourself. You picked a very nice gown when you were in Japan."

Sakura sat at the vanity, he back to the mirror. She hadn't put on her gown yet- it'd gotten a little wrinkled and was taken to get pressed. Xiefa had done her hair and make up and placed on all of the jewelry. Her gloves and shoes were also on.

"May I have a little peak?"

She pretended to be appalled. "No! You want to get the full effect when everything is put together. It'll be worth the wait!"

Sakura closed her eyes. "I hope so."

Just then the door slid open just a bit. A maid handed Xiefa the dress. She gently gave it to Sakura and told her to get dressed.

"No peaking in the mirror unit I say so."

Sakura wiggled into the gown and struggled to zip it up. Xiefa helped her and straightened everything out. "Wow . . . turn around."

She did and gasped. She was beautiful. This gown was red, like the other dress she'd worn before. But this one was maroon a dark red. It was styled like one in the Victorian English era- tight in the chest and waist with flowing skirts at the bottom. The different layers sparkled along with the jewelry. 

"Come along, Sakura! There'll be plenty of time to admire yourself later. We gotta go or else we'll be late."

The two girls quietly scampered throughout the house, finally reaching the giant oak doors leading to the ballroom.

Xiefa smiled. 'Wait until Syaoran gets a look at her!'

Sakura tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. 'Here goes nothing . . .'

Xiefa pulled the doors open. All eyes turned towards them and most conversation stopped.

Xiefa pulled her across the floor and over to Syaoran, Mei-lin, Alan and her other sisters. "Hello, everyone," she said cheerfully.

Everyone was gaping at Sakura.

Syaoran was the first to recover. "You look lovely, Sakura."

She flushed. "Thank you."

Alan smiled at her. "I must agree. You've stolen the spotlight form Mei-lin here."

Sakura flushed once again. "Please, you guys are embarrassing me."

Syaoran had never seen her so beautiful before. Every man, married or not, was straining his eyes to catch a glimpse of Sakura. And several guys were already heading their way with ideas about asking her to dance.

But Syaoran wasn't going to let that happen. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

She giggled at his formality. "Of course."

He pulled her out onto the floor and the other couples began to maneuver themselves so that they could get closer to the two.

Syaoran grinned down at her. "Do you realize that I'm dancing with the most beautiful girl in here?" He lowered his head to whisper into her ear. "None of them can match your beauty, kindness, your thirst for life . . ."

Sakura placed her head against his chest and smiled. "You have a way with words, Syaoran." She enjoyed the feeling she had when she was in his arms. The heat that radiated from his body . . . his wonderful scent . . . his chin in her hair.

The music ended all too soon and the two reluctantly pulled apart. 

_It felt so right to hold her in my arms . . ._ thought Syaoran, staring into her deep eyes.

_It felt so right to be held by him . . ._ Sakura thought, returning his gaze.

Alan stepped up to Sakura's side. "Now it's my turn," he declared, taking her arm and pulling her gently into the crowd of dancers.

Sanori materialized next to her son, who was watching that girl and Alan dance together. Sakura was smiling and laughing, enjoying herself. The two made a handsome couple, she noticed. Maybe this is what I need to get Syaoran back on track . . .

"You know," she began, "those two would make a great match."

Syaoran kept his eyes on Alan and Sakura. "Why would you want Alan to marry her if you don't want me to?"

"Because you two are headed down different paths. Alan is not necessarily essential to the clan. His marriage to her could be overlooked." Sanori paused, watching her son's face for a reaction. 

None.

She continued. "But you're different. The future of the whole family lies in your hands. And the hands of your heir. Mei-lin will surely produce fine children."

"I-" began Syaoran.

"If you're only worried about the girl's future, Alan will be able to provide her with anything she wants. He's got a lot of money stashed away."

Syaoran turned to face his mother. "I'm not worried about her future- she can take care of herself. I just . . ."

Sanori's eyebrows arched. "You just what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Then if it's nothing, come and dance with Mei-lin. Please," she pleaded.

Syaoran reluctantly nodded.

*~*

Mei-lin smiled with pleasure when Syaoran pulled her out onto the dance floor. She buried her head against his chest. Her eyes strayed to Alan and Sakura. Mei-lin's smiled turned into a sneer. She was the one who was going to be Mrs. Li Syaoran and not HER. 

Mei-lin DESPISED Sakura. The girl was such a flirt. First she went after HER man and then decided to play with her other cousin's affections. 

As the music ended, she felt Syaoran pull away from her. She glanced up at his face. His hazel eyes were staring at Sakura who was thanking Alan for the dance.

"Excuse me," muttered Syaoran, heading in her direction.

Mei-lin was furious! She watched as HER fiancé took another woman into his arms with a smile on his face- a smile that had not appeared when he'd danced with her.

She numbly walked over to Sanrio, standing next to the punch bowl table with a few of the Elders and Syaoran's sisters.

"I don't believe this!" she moaned. "He's danced with her twice and with me only once!"

Xiefa smiled and looked at the couple. _He's going to do it! He's going to go with Sakura_! She raised her glass to her lips to hide her smile.

Sanori frowned. "Oh, my. Don't worry. Syaoran and I had a little discussion and we both agreed that Sakura would make a better wife for Alan than him. He's probably trying to sway her in Alan's direction, that's all."

Xiefa choked on her punch. "YOU WHAT?"

They all turned to look at her.

Xiefa cleared her throat. "I mean, that's great! They do look good together."

Dio, an Elder female, shook Mei-lin's hand. "We're all looking forward to you being the new mistress here, Mei-lin."

"Why thank you," giggled Mei-lin.

Mei-lin waited for the music to end. When it did, she watched Sakura and Syaoran part. Syaoran said something to Sakura and then he left.

Sakura was approaching them.

Mei-lin grinned cunningly_. Now I can confront her ._ . .

*~*

Sakura was tired. The punch looked inviting, yet she hesitated when she saw Sanori, Mei-lin and another woman glaring at her.

'Why did they have to pick the are next to the punch table to occupy?' Despite that, she went up to the table and took a glass. She poured some pink punch into her glass and sipped on it. 

"Well, are you enjoying yourself, Kinomoto?" 

Sakura turned around to face Mei-lin. "I . . . yes, yes I am. And you?"

Mei-lin smiled. "Of course. You know, Syaoran was right."

Sakura's back stiffened. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, Syaoran was just telling his mother how wonderful you and Alan looked together. He was right."

"I don't believe you," she said. "You're lying- I can tell."

"How dare you call me a liar?"

"If the shoe fits, Mei-lin. You sound jealous of me," replied Sakura. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going . . ."

"Ohhh, you witch! You think that you can take BOTH of them?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"First you go after Syaoran, then you go after Alan! I think that you've got a dirty little plan up your sleeve!" cried Mei-lin.

"Look, just let me pass, Mei-lin. I don't want to continue this conversation."

"Alan's your back up, isn't he? You plan to trap Syaoran into a marriage and if that doesn't work, then you're gonna run straight into Alan's arms."

Sakura shook her head. "Sure Mei-lin. That's my plan."

Before Mei-lin could reply, Xiefa took Sakura's arm. "Come along Sakura. There are some people I want you to meet."

Sakura thankfully followed her friend.

Xiefa pulled her into a secluded area. "What do you think you're doing? Fighting with Mei-lin is _not _going to score any points with my mother!"

"I know! But she _pisses_ me off! She had no reason to say those things to me." Sakura sucked in a deep breath.

"Nevermind her." Xiefa looked around the ballroom. "Where did Syaoran go?"

Sakura shrugged. "All he said was that he had to take care of business . . ."

*~*

Syaoran stood on an empty ballroom balcony watching all of the people dance. He'd felt that power again while he was dancing with Sakura. The power that'd lured Sakura out onto the railing of her balcony. 

He focused his thoughts of finding that energy.

He momentarily forgot about Mei-lin, his mother, even Sakura.

_Where is he? Is he hiding his power?_

Syaoran couldn't manage to find a trace of the power anyway. _Whoever he was has hidden his energy._

But he'd learned something important.

The mystery man was a guest to his party.

*~*

Syaoran returned to his mother's side. Mei-lin's face was flushed with anger. She was fussing over something, her mouth running a hundred miles an hour.

"I don't believe her- lying like that- saying those things- I will get her- the uncivilized @#*~^!!"

"What is going on?" asked Syaoran.

Mei-lin's eyes widened. _This is a golden opportunity. _"Sakura told me some horrible things."

"Like what?"

Mei-lin shrugged as if it were nothing. "She said she was after you for your money and the only reason that she was hanging around Alan was for backup!"

Syaoran frowned. That didn't sound at all like Sakura. "Backup?"

"You know- if _you _didn't marry her, then she would run directly into Alan's arms. She's no angel, Syaoran."

"Why don't you all get her side of the story?"

Their group turned around to face Xiefa. Her face was twisted into a frown. "That's not how Sakura said it went!"

Fanren looked from her mother to Xiefa. "Well, Mei-lin is our family . . . why would she lie to us?"

Sanori watched her daughter carefully. Xiefa's face was twisted into an angry scowl. _Xiefa's always been smart and a good judge of character. Maybe Sakura isn't that bad. Maybe . . ._

Syaoran was worried about Sakura. He thought about his dream and the feeling he'd had earlier and that man . . . 

"Where's Sakura anyway?" he asked.

Xiefa turned to him. "She was VERY upset and went for a walk outside. In the garden, I think."

Syaoran nodded to her and took off. Mei-lin was just about to follow him when Sanori gently pulled on her arm.

"Let him go, Mei-lin," she murmured. 

*~*

Sakura slowly made her way along the path she'd walked along that first day with Xiefa. Despite the cold night air, she continued her journey. _Syaoran . . ._

What was she going to do about him and his family? She knew she wanted to be with Syaoran- she _loved _him- but how would they-

The sound of a twig snapping behind her caused her to jump, letting out a tiny gasp of fright. Behind her stood a man dressed in a black tuxedo and a mask on his face.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Sakura," the man whispered.

She frowned. "How did you know my name was Sakura?"

"Everyone here knows who you are." He stepped closer. "You're the girl who has the future Li Clan leader wrapped around her tiny finger. I admire you."

Sakura's heart began to race. The man's voice was so familiar . . . where had she heard it before?

"I admire your strength . . . _your power . . ._" he muttered, coming closer.

Sakura felt her eyelids drop and her body sway. She felt tired and dizzy. She just wanted to sleep.

"SAKURA!!"

She came out of her trance and stumble back into a tree.

Syaoran came to her side. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Who . . ."

Syaoran glared at the guy. He knew that it was the guy from her balcony that night. He'd returned.

"You cannot come to her aid every time, boy," the man growled. "I MUST have her!"

Syaoran called upon his sword, standing in battle mode. "I'll stop you."

The man just laughed. "Your magic is nothing compared to mine. Would you like to taste a sample?"

Sakura gasped. "NO! Stop, whoever you are!"

The man chose to ignore her. "Well, boy?"

Before Syaoran could answer, Sakura stepped forward. "Don't hurt him. If it's me you want, then take me. Just leave him alone."

Author's Note: What is she thinking? Will the mysterious accept her offer? Please R+R! 


	8. The First Ball- Part Two

Author's Note: I'm back

Author's Note: I'm back. Not much to say, but there'll be major S+S mush up ahead.

Oh, and about one of my reviews: Lullaby, you WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!!!!!!! I guess that next time, I'll have to make more people seem like the bad guy. Anyway, that's fine. I guess everyone knows who the 'mysterious guy' is. (-_-) Sorry this chapter took so long. Had school work and junk. Read anyway. (Short chapter ahead. I was low on ideas.)

*~*

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Eight *~*

The First Ball- Part Two

"Don't hurt him. If it's me you want, you can take me. Just leave him alone."

Syaoran stared at her. "Are you CRAZY? There's no way in hell I'm goring to let you go with him!"

_I know it hurts, Syaoran. I love you too much to let you get hurt. Please let me do this. For you._

The man snickered. "It's obvious that she doesn't want you. Move out of the way. Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

Syaoran frowned. He raised his sword and shot a blast of his lightning at the man, catching him off guard. 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" he cried out as the bolt struck him. "Bad move," he growled. The man called out a large staff with a claw at the top. A large black ball of energy materialized at the top. He sent it hurtling at Syaoran.

Sakura watched in horror. _No, it can't end this way! I love him! _Without thinking, she dove in front of her love, taking the impact. She cried out in pain. But she didn't care. As long as he was alive . . .

She fell to the ground with a thud.

Syaoran knelt down at her side. "Oh, God, no!"

The man just watched. _She can't die! I need her alive! _With a growl, he disappeared.

Syaoran sighed with relief when he saw that her eyes were open. "Are you okay?"

She blinked several times and nodded, attempting to sit up. "Who was that?"

"The guy from your balcony," Syaoran grimly replied. "I could feel his power in the ballroom earlier."

She paled. "Oh . . ."

Syaoran helped her onto her feet. "You must be made of tougher stuff than I thought. You took a blow like that and didn't even pass out."

"Are you sure? I feel out of it . . ."

He smiled. "Would you like to go to your room and rest?"

Sakura nodded.

With Syaoran's assistance, they climbed up the back stairs to prevent being seen by the guests. He slowly led her to her room.

Once inside, Sakura plopped onto her bed with a huge sigh. "I'm going to be sore in the morning!"

Syaoran frowned. "You shouldn't have done that." He sat next to her.

"Done what?"

"You know. You jumped in fort of me and took that blow. Why did you do it?"

Sakura kept silent, fingering the fabric of her dress. _Because I love you. Because I don't want you to die. Because I need you. _But instead, she said, "Because you're my friend. I-I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you."

Syaoran eyed her closely. "Don't do it again. I don't want you to get hurt, either."

"Are you trying to say I'm weaker than you?" she asked with laughter in her eyes.

"No. I'm just used to the pain. I've had YEARS of experience saving you back in the day," he muttered.

"Hey!" she gently shoved him. "That was not funny." She turned away from him.

Syaoran smiled. She was so cute when she got mad. He gently placed his fingers underneath her chin and turned her head so that she faced him. "I was only kidding," he whispered. "You know that I wouldn't do anything to make you mad at me."

"How can I be sure?" she whispered back.

Syaoran lowered his head and gently tilted hers upward. Their lips were so close together . . . SO CLOSE . . .

"HEY, WHAT THE H*%^ IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!"

They jumped apart, their faces bright red. "Uh . . ."

Syaoran growled at Kero, who'd just flown in the door, which hang ajar. _I was so close to kissing her and THAT THING blew it!! I swear I'm gonna kill him . . ._

"Watch your language, Kero," said Sakura disapprovingly.

"You were going to let THAT SCUM kiss you! Don't you worry about getting cooties!"

Sakura laughed. "I thought only girls had cooties."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You should get some rest, Sakura. I'll be next door if you need me."

When Syaoran had left, Sakura glared at Kero. "Why'd you do that?"

"I was protecting you from that gaki. No tellin' what he was gonna do to you . . ."

She sighed and reached behind her to unzip her dress. She moaned in pain. 

"What's wrong? What did that brat do?" shrieked Kero as he fluttered around her in panic.

"It wasn't Syaoran, Kero. It was that guy on my balcony that night," she answered, finally managing to get the zipper all the way down. She slipped out of the dress and fell onto her bed in exhaustion.

"What did he do?"

"He just attacked me, that's all."

"THAT'S ALL? You must've had a rough night with that guy and Mei-lin being her evil self again," replied Kero.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know about that?"

Kero looked sheepish. "I . . . uh, got hungry and went down for some food when I heard her."

Sakura forced herself into her nightgown. "Hmmm . . ."

She clicked off her light and got into bed. _I got to dance with Syaoran and I almost got kissed . . ._

"You know what, Kero," she whispered, "tonight was wonderful."

Author's note: Short short short! I'm soooo ashamed of myself. I'll have the next one up in about a day and it'll be really long. Anyway, R+R!


	9. Spending Time With You

Author's Note: OKAY

Author's Note: OKAY!!!! SO EVERYONE DIDN'T KNOW WHO THE BAD GUY WAS!!!! I blew it and TOTALLY gave it away! Well, please read this anyway. I am predicting many twists and turns in the future! Anyway, This chapter will be totally S+Sall the way. A rather cuddly chapter. Please R+R.

*~* Chapter Nine *~*

Spending Time with You

Sakura awoke to the sound of loud crunching and slurping. She slowly raised her head and glared at Kero who was munching on very loud chips and cookies. He was slurping up a glass of red liquid.
    
    She groaned. Every bone in her body ached. She needed more sleep. 

Sakura pulled her blanket over her head to block the sound of Kero eating. She was just about to drift off to sleep when her door flew open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she cried out in frustration, sitting up. "CAN'T A SORE PERSON GET ANY SLEEP AROUND HERE?!!!!!!!!!!!"
    
    A shocked Syaoran stood in her doorway, his eyes wide. "Maybe I should come back later . . ."

Sakura blushed. "Oh, sorry." She noticed a tray in his arms. "What's this?"
    
    "Oh, just some breakfast," he answered, hesitantly stepping closer. "I thought it would be better if you stayed in bed as much as you could."

"Yeah, and maybe you should skip that party," told Kero. "What if that guy comes back?"

Sakura frowned. "I won't skip the party, but I will accept the breakfast! I'm sorta hungry."

Syaoran placed the food on her lap. "_Mangez au contenu de votre coeur_!" He took of the tray cover.

Sakura's eyes widened. "All of this food for me?"

He nodded.

She began to eat, slipping Kero some of the food. "What does _mangez au contenu de votre coeur_ mean?"

"It's French. It means 'eat to your heart's content.'"

"Ohhhhh," murmured Sakura. "How ROMANTIC!"

Syaoran flushed. "Just something I picked up. Anyway, maybe Kero's right. You shouldn't go to the party tonight."

__

And leave you in Mei-lin's clutches? Yeah right! Over my dead body! And besides, I'd rather spend a day with the love of my life than nurse some stupid muscles. "I won't let that guy think I'm scared of him!" she cried instead of her toughs. "Besides, I've got a gorgeous dress to wear."

Kero sweat dropped. "Last night you couldn't even undress yourself. What makes you think you can dance?"

Sakura handed Syaoran the tray and climbed out of bed. "I'll be fine. Instead of sitting around all day, I think it would be better if my muscles got some exercise."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Well," she addressed Syaoran. "Maybe we could spend the day in town. You know, sight seeing, shopping, eating. Then we'll come back in time for the party."

Syaoran nodded hesitantly. _It'll give me a chance to keep a close eye on her. _"Alright. How about you meet me in the foyer in forty-five minutes?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure."

Once he was gone, Sakura quickly showered and dressed in a long green skirt, black boots, a white sleeveless shirt and a matching green jacket. She pulled her long brown hair back into a loose braid.

Kero jumped into her purse and Sakura proceeded down stairs.

She froze at the top of the stairs when she saw Sanori standing in the foyer, talking to an old man.

"I can tell just by watching him that he cares for the girl," replied the old man.

Sanori sighed. "I know. I'm . . . well, regretting being so mean to her when we first met. Maybe we could get to know each other. And seeing how my son is so wrapped up with her . . . she might . . ."

"Become his wife someday? I know that Minoa has pushed for the match between her daughter and Syaoran, but think of how he would feel. He loves her." The man paused. "And she's the Card Mistress. Their heirs would naturally be very powerful sorcerers."

Sanori nodded warily. "Yes, Klein, I will think about it. But you know that the rest of the family will be furious."
    
    The old man smiled. "Those two, if anyone, can make it through anything. Just believe in them."

When the man was gone, Sakura proceeded down the stairs slowly.

Sanori turned to face her at the sound of Sakura's shoes on the stairs. "Well, good morning."

Sakura nodded. "Good morning to you, too."

"Umm . . .have you had any breakfast?" asked Sakura.

She smiled, seeing that Sanori was making an effort. "Yes. Syaoran brought some up to my room for me."

Syaoran's mother looked shocked. "Really? Well, I've never seen my son do something so romantic. That was very nice of him."

Sakura nodded again.

They stood in silence for a while. 

"Are you going somewhere?" Sanori questioned.

"Yeah. Syaoran and I are going to go sightseeing for a bit."

Sanori eyed Sakura. _Such a big change in Syaoran . . . his feelings for her must be strong and true. But the family . . ._

Just then, Syaoran walked into the foyer. "Um, what's going on?"

Sanori smiled at her son. "I was just talking to Sakura. You two have fun." She walked away.

Syaoran blinked. "Okay . . . that was weird."

Sakura smiled and grabbed his arm. "Let's go!"

*~*

Mei-lin stepped out of a dark corner, her face twisted in a scowl. So that old man, the oldest Elder, was trying to persuade Sanori to accept Sakura? _Never! _she thought furiously. _And Syaoran is mine! I will never give him up!_

And who did Sakura think she was? Why had Syaoran brought her breakfast in bed and then offered to take her out on the town? Why had Syaoran –her SOON TO BE FIANCEE- had that stupid goofy look on his face when he saw the Kinomoto girl.

"_WHY!!" _Mei-lin shouted, jumping up and down in frustration.
    
    "Having another tantrum, dear cousin?"

She whirled around and gasped. There stood Alan, leaning against the wall just behind her. "Where the **_hell_** did you come from?!" she shrieked.

Alan just laughed. "And what were you doing eavesdropping on other people's conversations?"

"I know you like Kinomoto, Alan. You should care that she may win Sanori and some of the family over. Then she'll be able to marry Syaoran. **MY Syaoran**. Do you know how long I've waited to get married to him?! I'm not letting that girl take him from me. So what if she's got magic! And so what if she's got the Cards? And GOD I hate those big green eyes! They make her look so innocent when she's actually a nasty little b****! And I just want to rip out all of that brown hair and-"

"Your jealousy is showing, Mei-lin," snickered Alan. "But don't worry- I've got a plan. You'll have your dear Syaoran. You can be sure of that."

Mei-lin stared at him. He sounded so sure of himself. "What's your plan?" she asked eagerly.

"Tsk, tsk, cousin. No need to worry your pretty little head about that. It's all taken care of. All you have to do is wait until the right moment."

Mei-lin turned her back to Alan and grinned. She couldn't wait until this 'right moment'! Then, when Alan's plan went into action, she would finally have her prince.

"You know-" she began, turning back to him. Her eyes widened. "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?!!!"

*~*

Syaoran smiled down at Sakura as they walked down the streets of Hong-Kong. She was slightly leaning against him with her arm wrapped around his. Just the way Mei-lin used to grasp onto him. But this was somewhat different. Sakura made him feel so warm and cozy inside. Like the world was perfect.

"I want to buy you something," he suddenly said.

Sakura looked up at him. "You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. Please let me."

She tilted her head to the side. "Well . . . if you want to . . ."

Syaoran grinned. "What would you like?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Xiefa got me clothes, shoes, jewelry, everything."

Syaoran thought. "I've got the perfect thing."

*~*

Syaoran led Sakura into a park. They walked along a hardly noticeable trail until they reached a large iron gate with a huge lock on it.

"What's in here?" asked Sakura. Even Kero had emerged form her purse, filled with curiosity. 

"You'll see." Syaoran produced a key from his pocket and slipped it into the lock. Once the gate was open, they followed another path.

Syaoran stopped at a large group of bushes. 

"You got her some crusty old plants?" muttered Kero. "Talk about cheap . . ."

"No, it's not this." Syaoran pushed aside the bushes and smiled. "This is it."

Sakura gasped. A beautiful Japanese style garden lay just beyond the plants. It had a little pond with a bride over it and even a Zen garden. (You know, the sand is raked in fancy patterns and they often have rocks in them. I think that's what it's called.) Sakura trees and several other types of flowers gave the place its color. In the corner of the garden sat a tiny cottage.

"You're giving me this?"

Syaoran nodded. "I bought it a long time ago and fixed it up. I want you to have it. This can be your special place in Hong-Kong." He held out the key.

Sakura shook her head. "Make a copy of the key. Then it can be OUR special place." She took his hand and curled his fingers around the key.

Syaoran blushed. His eyes met Sakura's.

Their eyes never left each other.

__

God, I want to kiss her . . .

Syaoran lowered his lips to hers.

Sakura closed her eyes and tilted her head up to meet his.

__

He's going to kiss me . . .

I'm going to kiss her . . .

"BACK OFF, GAKI! NO KISSING WHILE I'M ON DUTY!" shrieked Kero, popping out of her purse.

Syaoran sighed. "Not again," he muttered.

"_Kero! Did you stop to think that maybe I wanted to kiss him_?" cried Sakura.

There was silence. 
    
    "I uhh, I mean . . . oh, this is embarrassing!" Sakura covered her face with her hands.

Syaoran grinned. "It's alright, Sakura. How about we get some lunch?"

Kero grinned. "Oh, it's lunch time already?! Oh, yeah. Let's go!"

Sakura sweat dropped. He'd forgotten about the near kiss when the subject of food came up.

*~*

Syaoran and Sakura sat down at a booth in a fast food restaurant. After ordering, Syaoran turned to Sakura.

"I'm curious- what did my mother say to you?" he asked.

"She was very nice. She just wanted to know if I'd had breakfast, where I was going today, that's all. Nothing big."

"It's just weird how she suddenly had a change of heart. I wonder what caused it?"

Sakura shrugged. "She was talking to an old man named Klein and he said . . ." she drifted off. _I can't tell him that Klein thought that we would make a good couple. What if Syaoran thinks of me as just a friend? I wouldn't be able to handle that._

Syaoran smiled. "Klein? What did he say?"

"Uh . . . that I was a nice person."

"If Klein thinks you're okay, then that's good. He's the oldest Elder, so he has a lot of influence among the family," told Syaoran.

"But I don't see how he could have made that decision about me." Sakura paused as the waitress came and dropped off their food. "I've never met him."

"He's a good judge of character. Maybe he decided by your aura or something."

"Excuse me," said a woman. She stepped up to the table, grasping her son's hand. "How did you get your doll to eat a french fry?"

Sakura and Syaoran turned their heads to see Kero sitting on the table, munching on a french fry mechanically.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Wellllllll . . ."

"It's an experimental toy. Very new," covered Syaoran.

The woman smiled. "Well, I can't wait for it to come in the store." She took one more glance at Kero then walked away.

"That was close!" Sakura stuffed Kero back into her purse. "Let's hurry up and eat so we don't have anymore **incidents** today."

*~*

After about another hour of walking around, Sakura and Syaoran returned to the Li mansion. They went their separate ways to prepare for the ball.

Sakura warily climbed up the stairs and entered her room only to find Xiefa standing there tapping her foot. 

"Where have you been all day?" she asked furiously. "The party's TWO HOURS AWAY! YOU NEED TO GET READY! ARE YOU SERIOUS ABOUT THIS?!"

Sakura sighed. "You know I am, Xiefa. I was out with Syaoran today."

Xiefa smiled. "Oh, really?" she asked sweetly. "Well, that's different. Come on, let's get you ready."

Author's Note: Oh, I think this is one of my better chapters! And look, Kero did it again! I know a lot of you all were mad that Kero interrupted the kiss, but I'm saving it until a special time. Please R+R!


	10. The Second Ball

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long. I couldn't get onto the site when I finished this chapter. Other than that, there's not much to say.

*~*

Disclaimer: I, uh, forgot to put one on the other chapter. So what. If I didn't own CCS then, why would I own it now?

*~*

*~* Chapter Ten *~*

The Second Ball

Sakura wiggled into her gown, this one a deep blue. She sighed as Xiefa clamped jewelry onto her neck, wrists and ears. _Maybe I should have stayed at the mansion today instead of going out with Syaoran. _She was aching all over and she was sleepy. _But face it girl, you wouldn't have wanted to miss that day for the world._

"All right, Sakura, let's go."

They hurried down stairs and, like the night before, proceeded in. Once again, all eyes turned to Sakura and Xiefa. 

Xiefa searched the ballroom, but couldn't find Syaoran. "Where is he? I want you to dance with him."

Sakura noticed that Mei-lin and her mother were doing the same. "I don't know."

"Well, lets ask!"

They headed over to where Sanori and the Elders were standing.

"Mother, have you seen Syaoran?" Xiefa asked.

"He's attending to some business. He should be back soon." Sanori turned to Sakura. "You look very nice tonight, as always."

Sakura was surprised and so was Xiefa. "Oh, thank you. You look beautiful too."

One of the Elders spoke up. "So you must be the beautiful Kinomoto Sakura that everyone's talking about. My name is Li Sunni." He took her hand and gently kissed it.

Sakura flushed. Li Sunni was very young. She'd naturally thought all of the Elders were going to be old. "You're too kind."

"Now, now, Sunni, this girl is taken." The man who Sakura saw speaking with Sanori earlier winked at her. "No use flirting."

Dio (A/N: Remember her from 'The First Ball-Part One?) frowned. "Please tell me- what exactly do you plan to accomplish here, Miss Kinomoto?" She'd heard Mei-lin's accusations and worried that she'd been correct about the girl.

Sakura turned to her. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you just pop up out of no where, claiming that you're here just as a friend of Syaoran, here to see his initiation. Out of concern for the future leader of this family, I think I have a right to know."

Sakura glared at the woman. She hared the hostility dripping from Dio's words. _So she must be a supporter of Mei-lin. And this sounds like Mei-lin and I are in some sort of political race! Well I'll tell this arrogant loser exactly what's on my mind!_

"I don't like your attitude, Ms. Whoever-you-are. But I'll give you a straight and true answer." She stepped up to Dio, looking her straight in the eyes. "I plan to marry Syaoran." She saw the look of triumph on Dio's face. "But not because of his money or last name, but because I honestly care for him with all of my heart and soul! Now what do you think of that?!"

The group was silent. A lot of people were staring at her.

__

Way to go Sakura! thought Xiefa. 

"You clearly don't have any manners. If you did, then you'd know that you shouldn't talk to people older than you like that," sneered Dio. Some of the Elders nodded in agreement, eyeing her in disgust. 

"I think she's got some courage, Dio," stated Xiefa. "You can be quite rude at times, you know."

Dio flustered. "We're on to you, girl." With that, she walked away.

Sanori eyed Sakura. Had she been telling the truth when she said that she honestly cared for Syaoran? She was starting to see Sakura in a new light . . .

Minoa stepped up to Sanori with Mei-lin at her side. "What's going on here, Sanori?"

She smiled. "Nothing. We're just having an . . . enlightening discussion. Yes, very informative."

Minoa eyed Sanori. "Right. Well, where's that son of yours. He needs to dance with his FUTURE FIANCEE." She said, putting emphasis on future fiancée, looking at her daughter.

Xiefa snickered. "Then he'd be dancing with Sakura."

"Oh, mother, there he is!" Mei-lin squealed. 

"Straighten your gown and hair, dear," whispered Minoa.

Sakura rolled her eyes. 

Syaoran, looking very handsome (as always ^_~), came up to the group of women. "Good afternoon ladies."

Mei-lin smiled and grabbed his arm. "Come dance with me, hunny bunch!"

Syaoran sighed and looked apologetically (weird word) at Sakura.

Sakura watched them go onto the dance floor. _You will be mine, Syaoran. No matter what._

"Sakura, let me introduce you to some of the other Li's, okay?" Xiefa pulled her away.

*~*

Once the two girls had left, Minoa turned to Sanori. "Just what are you trying to pull?" hissed Minoa. "Have you forgotten that we've discussed this merger for eighteen years?"

"Is that all it is to you, Minoa?" Klein asked. "Don't you care about the boy's happiness?"

"I care about my daughter's happiness. She's my first concern!"

Sanori sighed. "I know that. I'll have to think about all of this carefully, Minoa."

"Do you want your son to put his faith in this girl, only to find out that she's some gold digger? How would he feel then?" barked Mei-lin's mother.

"If she was a gold digger," stated Sunni, "then she could certainly have her pick of any man in the room. She's pretty enough and she's got spirit, too. Any man would be happy to have her for his wife."

"Are you trying to say that my daughter is not all that that Sakura girl is and more? Mei-lin has a lot to offer, too."

"Certainly not in the personality section."

Everyone turned around to see Alan standing there with a grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up!" Minoa said. "What do you know? You're blinded by that girl's charms too. We all know that."

Klein held back a burst of laughter. "No, no, the boy's got a point. She _is_ lacking in that area."

She chose to ignore that statement. "Why don't you take her off of our hands, Alan? You've got a lot of money. She'll be happy with you."

Alan shook his head. "There are certain . . . obstacles in the way. But soon, everything will be in order."

Sanori, who'd been silent the whole time, glared suspiciously at Alan. _I don't trust him . . ._

"Exactly what do you have planned?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Auntie. Everything will be the way it should have been. The way it should be . . ."

*~*
    
    Sakura was tired of meeting the Li Clan, particularly the ones who weren't too fond of her. She stepped out of the ballroom and into the hallway. 

She took in a deep breath of air. All she wanted to do was spend the night in Syaoran's arms, dancing with him. But Mei-lin had been occupying his time, dancing every single dance with him.

Sakura slowly walked down the empty hall. _Gee, it's quiet. _She rubbed her arms, looking around. _And sort of spooky . . . oh, I need to go back. What if this place is haunted?_

"Of course it's haunted," said someone form behind her.

Sakura jumped and let out a tiny shriek. She saw the man . . . the same one from before standing there.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he whispered.

"Get away from me, you creep." Sakura began to back away from him.

"I won't hurt you. Last night was an accident, love. You were never supposed to be in any danger."

"Well, I got hurt," she sneered. "Just leave me alone!"

The man grabbed her arm. "**Never!** You WILL be mine, sweetheart. In time, you will be."

Sakura tried to jerk her arm out of his grasp. "LET ME GO!"

He clamped a hand roughly over her mouth and pressed her into a wall. "We wouldn't want you to draw any attention, now would we?"

Sakura's eyes widened with fright. _Oh, God, where are you Syaoran? HELP ME!!_

*~*

__

Oh, God, where are you Syaoran? HELP ME!!

Syaoran instantly pulled out of Mei-lin's arms, his eyes narrowing. _Sakura's in trouble. _He took off out of the ballroom, not caring that every one was staring at him.

*~*

The man laughed. "He won't come to you, darling. He can't read minds like me. He's so pathetic. I can't understand why you'd want to be with a weakling like him."

__

He's more of a man than you'll ever be, you bastard!

The man brought his hand back and slapped her hard. "Don't you ever call me that! Or any other name, for that matter." He took Sakura's chin in his hands. "I won't tolerate any insubordination from you."

__

I won't go easily you-

Her thoughts were cut off when the man's lips fell upon hers. He roughly ground his lips against hers, running his hands up and down her body. 

__

So beautiful and soft. And mine!

"**GET AWAY FROM HER!**"

The man let Sakura go and she weakly fell to the floor.

"You again? Why won't you leave us alone?"

Syaoran lowered his body into a fighting position. "I'm not going to let her go with you. I will fight you to the death, if I have to."

"Oh, in due time, boy, in due time!"

Behind Syaoran, a voice rang out. "DON'T FIGHT HIM, SYAORAN!!"

Half of the party guests stood in the hallway, watching in horror.

"Please," called out Sanori. "Please don't!"

Syaoran kept his eyes on his enemy. "If he wants Sakura, he'll have to get to me first."

"I would be glad to, but not here, not now. But she WILL BE MINE. You can count on that!" With a flash of light, he was gone.

Syaoran rushed over to Sakura who sat dazed on the floor. "Hey, you okay?"

"I-I think so. I'm just a bit tired and stuff."

Syaoran frowned. She did look pale. "Let me take you up to your room." He helped her onto her feet.

*~*

Once upstairs, Syaoran sat on Sakura's bed while she put on a nightgown in the bathroom. Kero's face was filled with worry.
    
    "Poor girl. Second ball ruined again by that creep," muttered Kero, shaking his head.

"Hopefully tomorrow night's will be better. I'll make it up to her."

Sakura emerged form the bathroom, smiling weakly. Syaoran helped her into the bed and tucked her in.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

Syaoran paused. "I heard you call out for help. I came right away."

"Thank you. You're always there when I need you."

"I plan to always be there, Sakura."

She stared at him.

Syaoran smiled. Get some sleep, Sakura. You need it." She called out as he walked away.

"Wait!"

Syaoran turned back. "Yes?"

"I-I can't go to sleep. Can you sing me something?"

Syaoran had never sung privately for anyone. He nodded, sitting on the bed. He softly began to sing a Chinese lullaby, one that his father used to sing to him before he died.

When Syaoran was done, Sakura was fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my love."

Author's Notes: Not much to say. Please R+R!


	11. Memories From the Past

Author's Notes: I know that this has nothing to do w/ CCS or my story, but if anyone who reads my fic watches Sailor Moon, maybe you could help me

Author's Notes: I know that this has nothing to do w/ CCS or my story, but if anyone who reads my fic watches Sailor Moon, maybe you could help me. I'm looking for a Midi file of that song that plays when Rini is with Pegasus and some lyrics for it too, preferably in English. I would really appreciate the help, if anyone knows what I'm talking about. Uh . . . not much to say about my story, so just read. 

*~*

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS.

*~*

*-*-* = flashback

*~* Chapter Eleven *~*

Memories from the Past

The next morning, Sakura slowly awoke, the night's events flooding back to her. She sat up and moaned. 

Sakura was honestly afraid to leave the comfort of her room, petrified that the mysterious man would come after her again. She'd been pretty lucky that Syaoran had come along and rescued her, or else she'd be with that guy right now.

Careful not to wake Kero, Sakura got out of bed and dressed, determined to find Syaoran.

She stepped into the hall. _Maybe he's in his room. _Sakura gently knocked on his door.

No answer.

She softly knocked again. _Did something happen to him? _Sakura turned the knob cautiously, then stepped inside.

"Syaoran?" she whispered. His room was empty. 

Sakura was about leave when something caught her eye. A picture of them sat on his desk. She carefully picked it up. _I remember this! Tomoyo took this picture the day before Syaoran left. I can't believe he kept this! I wonder what else he's got . . ._

Sakura eyed his dresser and his bookshelf. There was nothing. She frowned. _Maybe he's got something under his bed. _

She fell to the floor and reached under his bed. "Hmmm, it's so clean under here!" She gasped when her hand brushed something. "A box?"

She pulled a large chest from under the bed. It was made of mahogany with intricate designs on it. "Oh, it's beautiful!"

Sakura groaned- there was an old lock latched onto it. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Sakura whirled around to face the door, her heart racing. It was Mei-lin.

"Oh . . .uh . . ."

"I caught you! Snooping around in Syaoran's room. What are you looking for? A secret of his so you can blackmail him for some cash?"

Sakura shook her head. _I need proof that he cares for me the way I care for him . . . _"I was just looking for something to write with! My pen is dead . . ."

Mei-lin glared at her suspiciously. She walked over to the desk and pulled back the drawer. She took a pen from it and tossed it at her feet. "Get out."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "And what were you doing coming in here?"

"None of your business! I belong in this house, unlike you! So leave now!"

"What are you two doing in here?"

Both of the girls looked up to see Syaoran standing in the doorway.

__

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I've been caught! Sakura shoved the chest back underneath the bed and stood up.

"I . . . just wanted to talk to you!" stammered Sakura.

Syaoran glared at Mei-lin.

"I caught Sakura SNOOPING in your stuff! What are you going to do about THAT?!" Syaoran shook his head. "Not now, Mei-lin," he grumbled.

For the first time, Sakura noticed that Syaoran was very pale. His shoulders were hunched over and there were dark rings under his eyes. In other words, he looked like heck. "Hey, are you okay?" Sakura softly asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm just tired, that's all."

Sakura nodded, then grabbed Mei-lin's arm. "Let's go."

"Hey, let go of my arm!"

"Wait."

The girls turned around. 

"Mei-lin, you can leave, but Sakura, I want you to stay."

Mei-lin turned red with fury. "What? I'm not leaving you here with Kinomoto! Not in a million years!"

Syaoran took hold of his cousin's arm and led her outside of his room. "We'll do something together later, okay?" Once she was in the hall, Syaoran shut the door and locked it behind him.

Mei-lin just sat there with her mouth hanging open. _How dare he! How dare SHE! _Mei-lin fell to the ground and placed her ear against the door. _There won't be any secrets in our marriage!_

*~*

Sakura watched Syaoran carefully as he slowly lowered his body onto his bed. She joined him there, brushing a thick lock of his brown hair from his face. "What happened?"

"I had a dream . . ."

Sakura frowned. "What kind?"

"Maybe I should start at the beginning. Why I actually brought you here in the first place." Syaoran told her about his first dream. "So that's why I invited you here- to protect you."

Sakura was silent. _So he wouldn't have contacted me if it weren't for that nightmare of his . . ._

"This dream was different from the first one. That guy was in it. He was . . . taunting me. And he showed me images of my family being murdered. Everyone! And no matter how had I tried, I couldn't wake up. It was as if he wouldn't LET me wake up."

Sakura nodded. "So you think that he was showing you the future?"

"The future if he has his say in it. You were the only person that wasn't murdered. I guess he doesn't want you dead, which is a good thing."

"What are we going to do?" asked Sakura softly. "I don't want your family to die because of me, Syaoran."

He sat up and looked her straight in the eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe I should go with him . . ."

Syaoran furiously shook his head. "Do you honestly think that he would leave my family alone once he has you? No way! And it's not like I would really let you go with him."

Sakura nodded. "I just want all of this to end. We've got to figure out who this guy is. Then we could stop him."

Syaoran agreed. But what could they do? "I don't understand . . . he could've taken you to wherever he wanted to by now. I mean, all of those times that he's popped up, he had time to get you."

"Maybe he's waiting for something."

Syaoran frowned. _But for what?_

*~*

Mei-lin eagerly listened to the conversation between the two in Syaoran's room. She was shocked when Syaoran reveled the contents of his dream, scared when he said that they were all going to die, and anxious when Kinomoto said that she would give herself to the guy. But, no it wasn't to be! Syaoran wanted her here, although she couldn't guess why.

"Maybe he's waiting for something," she heard Kinomoto say.

Mei-lin's eyes widened. She remembered her conversation with Alan the day before.

__

***

"Your jealousy is showing, Mei-lin," snickered Alan. "But don't worry- I've got a plan. You'll have your dear Syaoran. You can be sure of that."

Mei-lin stared at him. He sounded so sure of himself. "What's your plan?" she asked eagerly.

"Tsk, tsk, cousin. No need to worry your pretty little head about that. It's all taken care of. All you have to do is wait until the right moment."

***

The **right moment**! So Alan was this guy they were talking about! But . . . Alan didn't have magic. Or so they all thought. 

__

You're brilliant Alan! She didn't believe that he would ever kill the family- it was just to scare Syaoran into giving up Kinomoto. _But this right moment . . . I need to know when it is!_

*~*

A few minutes later, Mei-lin, huffing and puffing, knocked on Alan's door. He answered, a look of surprise on his face.

"What do you want?"

"You HAVE to tell me what you're planning! I know who you are, Alan. You're that guy from the ball last night."

He grinned. "And what proof do you have?"

"Uh . . . well . . . you told me . . ." a sweat drop rolled down her head. "Okay, so maybe I was jumping to conclusions! But so what?! You told me that you would give me Syaoran!"

Alan smiled mysteriously. "Yes, I did."

"When?! HOW?! It's driving me crazy!"

"Patience, Mei-lin. You'll have your dear Syaoran." _And I'll have everything that should be mine. _"Now please, I'm busy. Can you please leave?"

"I will. Just one more thing- do you know who that guy was, then?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Now bye!" Alan closed the door in her face. He then sat on the floor, staring absently out of his window.

__

Everything that should have been mine . . . this house, the companies, the land, the fame . . . I'm not supposed to be a no body! Alan closed his eyes, all of his bitter feelings begin to boil. _Just because I didn't have magic didn't mean I couldn't lead! And Syaoran . . . his part of the Li Clan should have never come into power . . ._

*-*-*

Alan, at the age of six, stood inside of his room, waiting for his father to return from his battle with his cousin's father. Although he didn't really understand what was happening, he knew that the duel was serious business. He remembered his father's face when he'd heard about the fight. 

"Why are you going to fight?" Alan could remember asking.

His father turned to his son. "Someone in the Clan seems to think that I wouldn't be able to make a good leader for the family. The only way I can become the leader id if I defeat this man in battle." 

"Who, Dad?"

"Your cousin's father. Syaoran's father."

*-*-*

__

And that was the last time I ever saw him. Right before he went to fight! Damn the Clan and their rules . . .If it weren't for them, my dad would still be alive today.

*-*-*

Alan's door knob slowly turned. He looked up, expecting to see his father standing there. Instead there was his mother, her face streaked with tears. 

"Ma, what's wrong?" he asked, running up to her.

"Y-your father is DEAD! He was killed in the battle!"

Alan froze. "Dead?"

She nodded.

__

Dad . . .

"Come, son. We must go and receive our condolences downstairs."

Alan didn't want to go. He couldn't face those murderers. The people who had sent his father to death. He hated them all! Especially Syaoran . . .

But he took his mother's hand anyway and went into the ballroom. He glared at all of them. Each and every one of them. Alan saw the pity in their eyes, but that didn't make him feel any better. In fact, he despised them even more.

They made their way around the room until they came to Sanori and Syaoran. 

Alan's mother stiffened. "Sanori," she said.

She nodded back. "I'm so sorry about your loss. I truly am."

"I don't believe you."

Sanori paled. "Excuse me?"

"I know that you've hated me all of this time. You wanted to be the mistress of the mansion, didn't you?" accused his mother.

Sanori didn't reply.

Meanwhile, Alan stared at Syaoran, who stood there, staring back at him.

"I hate you," he whispered.

No emotion crossed Syaoran's face. "I have nothing to do with this."

Alan glared at him. "YOUR FATHER! HE KILLED MINE! NOW YOU'RE GONNA BE THE LI CALN LEADER AFTER YOUR FAHTER DIES!" he hissed.

Syaoran said nothing.

Alan opened his mouth to speak when Klein, an Elder, stepped forward, clearing his throat loudly. "As all of you know, we have a new Clan leader! Please welcome him!"

People began to clap loudly. Alan growled. The applause for his cousin's father was louder and stronger than that for his own father.

__

I hate you all! I will have my revenge! 

His gaze turned to the arrogant Li Syaoran. _And I will start with you. _

*-*-*

A twisted smile grew on Alan's face. Yes, pretty soon he would have his revenge on the whole family. 

Author's Note: I just put this chapter in to shed some light on Alan's past, his personality and stuff so that you could see what he's all about. Please R+R and help me out.


	12. The Third Ball

Author's Notes: I'm sure this chapter sucks

Author's Notes: I'm sure this chapter sucks. No action, no nothin. Sorry! But the story gets better after this. Keep reading! R+R, please. 

*~*

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Twelve *~*

The Third Ball

Later that day, while Xiefa was fussing over Sakura's hair, Kero carefully watched his mistress. She didn't seem worried at all. Or maybe she was just hiding her fright underneath the giant gown and poofy hair. 

Kero flew over to the vanity table and landed on it. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Sakura. "Must we go over the rules again?"

Xiefa rolled her eyes. "No, we don't!"

Kero ignored her. "Sakura doesn't look too worried."

"I know," she replied. "I have a plan."

"Let's go over the rules again anyway. Number one: don't go ANYWHERE by yourself. Number two: stay with the gaki. Although I don't like him, he can provide SOME protection. Number three: don't drink anything given to you by someone you don't know. It could be drugged. Number-"

"Alright!" cried Xiefa. "That's the hundredth time we've heard you say that!"

Sakura nodded. "I'll be fine."

Kero shook his head. "Don't leave yet. I'm coming too."

Xiefa and Sakura looked at him, very confused. Kero flew into the bathroom and about five minutes later, Kero came out in a nice black tux. 

"Where'd you get that?" asked Sakura, giggling.

"I bummed it off of Tomoyo before we left. I figured that it might come in handy sometime."

Xiefa just shook her head. 

****

Knock knock.

Xiefa walked over to Sakura's door. She cautiously opened it, then smiled. "Syaoran!"

"Hey, sis. I came to escort Sakura downstairs," he replied.

Sakura eagerly took his arm and winked at Xiefa. "See you guys downstairs!"

Kero frowned when they were gone. "Who's gonna be escorted by me?"

Xiefa took Kero's little paw/hand. "You can escort me."

Kero nodded. "Let's go then."

*~*

Syaoran scanned the crowd in the ballroom as he and Sakura entered. He led her over to his mother and his sisters. He scowled when he saw Alan and Mei-lin standing there too, with a couple of, now known as, Anti-Sakura Elders, including Dio.

"Hello, Sakura, Syaoran," Sanori said. "You two make a handsome couple."

"Mother . . ." muttered Syaoran, his face reddening. 

Sakura just smiled. "Thank you."

"SYAORAN," called Mei-lin, clasping his other arm. "Remember what you said to me earlier?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Uh . . . no. Not really."

"You said that we'd do something later. Well, I want to be the first to dance with you tonight!"

Syaoran glance warily at Sakura who just smiled. "I won't leave the ballroom. Go on."

__

She should have told me to stay!!!!!! thought Syaoran, glaring down at his clingy cousin.

Sakura forced back a giggle.

"Why don't you dance with Alan," Dio suddenly suggested. "Then you wouldn't have to stand around with us old people."

__

Her voice sounds too sweat . . . is she up to something? Sakura just nodded. She let Alan lead her out onto the dance floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Sakura looked o at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard you got attacked last night. You must've been scared."

She nodded. "But Syaoran saved me. So I'm fine."

"Hmmm, yeah, my great cousin," he murmured. 

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound so happy about that."

"Why wouldn't I be happy about that? You're safe. It's that my cousin has always been the golden boy around here. Except for that time he didn't bring home the Clow Cards."

"And you hate that?" Sakura felt sorry for him. 

"Did you know that all of this- the house, the land, the business, the name, everything- was supposed to be mine?"

Sakura shook her head. "N-no."

"I'm older that Syaoran. And my father was the head of the Clan until he was killed," Alan bitterly told her.

"Oh, my! He was killed?"

He nodded.

"By who?"

"Syaoran's father."

Sakura didn't say anything. _What's going on here? Why would Syaoran's father kill Alan's? I think I'm missing something . . ._

*~*

Syaoran kept his gaze locked on Sakura and Alan as they waltzed throughout the crowd. Needless to say, Syaoran didn't trust his cousin. And he didn't like the sight of Sakura in his arms. 

_Jealous, Syaoran?_

He knew it was truth, although he hated to admit it. Syaoran didn't want to see her in any other man's arms but is.

"And I told my mother that the wedding will go as planned." Mei-lin looked up at Syaoran. _He's looking at HER again! What can I do to get his attention? _"Hello?"

Syaoran gazed down at her. "Um, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I don't like the way you look at other girls, especially Kinomoto! We are engaged, buddy weather you like it or not!"

"No, we're not engaged. I haven't made my decision."

"YOUR DECISION? What decision could you possibly have to make?" cried Mei-lin. "Our marriage has been arranged for-"

"I know, but . . . I'm just going through a lot right now."

Mei-lin forced tears into her eyes. "You're thinking about choosing Kinomoto, aren't you? Well, I won't have it! I've waited too long to become the mistress of this house to have MY TITLE snatched away from me by the likes of that girl!"

"I'm sorry Mei-lin . . ."

"Oh, you'll be sorry if you ask Kinomoto to marry you!" With that, she stomped away, leaving Syaoran alone on the dance floor.

Syaoran blinked several times. _I was so caught up in what was going on with Sakura and that guy that I didn't even consider who I was going to choose to be my wife! _He groaned. _I have to make my announcement **tomorrow night**! _Syaoran stumbled over to his mother.

"I-can't-do-it," he told her.

Sanori smiled at her son, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Your father was the same way the night before he proposed to me."

"What should I do? I don't want to let down my family or either of the girls," Syaoran groaned. 

"Just follow your heart, Syaoran. I realize now that I was wrong to be so cruel to Sakura when she first got here. She's truly a nice girl. If she's the one who will make you happy, then go with her."

Syaoran eyed his mother. "You know that if I do we'll cause some hostile feelings to arise amongst the family."

Sanori shrugged her shoulders. "Don't let them influence you, please! I just want you to be HAPPY."

Syaoran nodded. "I understand. Thank you mother."

Sanori smiled. "I'm glad that I could be some help."

Klein stepped up to them. "Personally, I'm in favor of Miss Kinomoto. But, you do have to make your own decision. But remember one thing- do you want to hear Mei-lin squealing your name and cutting off all of the circulation in your arm every day of your life?"

Sanori gasped, pushing back giggles. "Oh, don't say that!"

_When was the last time I heard Mother laugh?_

*~*

Sakura was tired when Alan finally returned her to Xiefa and Kero where a large group of people was standing.

Sakura tapped Xiefa on the shoulder. "What's going on?"

"It seems as if Kero's becoming quite popular, Sakura," she mused.

Kero was discussing food recipes with some of the older women, electronics with the young men, and talking politics with the older men all at the same time.

Sakura rolled her eyes, then scanned the crowd. She spotted Syaoran standing next to his mother, a worried look on his face. _I wonder what's wrong . . ._

Syaoran caught her gaze, then headed over in her direction. "What's up?"

"I just noticed that you looked a bit worried. Is something wrong?"

Syaoran sighed. "I have to make my marriage announcement at tomorrow's ball. With all that's been going on, I totally forgot about it."

"Oh," muttered Sakura, stiffening. _What if he chooses Mei-lin? Where will that leave me? _"Well, just go with your instincts." 

__

And I hope your instincts lead you to me . . .

*~*

It was two in the morning when Sakura and Kero finally made it upstairs. Sakura slipped out of her tight dress and put on her nightgown. 

"I guess tomorrow night is the moment of truth," she whispered, slipping underneath the blankets.

"Yeah, I heard that the gaki is gonna choose his wife at the ball." Kero paused. "I know you love him, Sakura. Just have faith. If the kid has any brains at all, he'll choose you."

"I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't!" she moaned. "Oh, please, I love him so much! I want to be his wife!"

Kero snuggled in the bed next to his mistress. "Don't worry- I'll go to my other form and then we'll have roasted Syaoran if he doesn't."

Sakura giggled. "I don't think we'll need to resort to SUCH drastic measures. Just . . . pray for me . . . for us . . ."

*~*

A dark figure stood unnoticed by Sakura and Kero on the balcony of her room. 

_Yes, my pet . . . Syaoran will need all the prayer he can get!_

Muhahahahahahahaha!

Author's Note: After this chapter, the plot begins to thicken! It's the part you've all been waiting for! THE BIG DECISION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please R+R!


	13. And It All Comes Together

Author's Notes: I know that a lot of reviewers wanted more S+S, but I couldn't put it in the last chapter because I'd already written it and was working on this one

Author's Notes: I know that a lot of reviewers wanted more S+S, but I couldn't put it in the last chapter because I'd already written it and was working on this one. But I went back and changed this chapt. for S+S purposes, which turned out better than the original. ANYWAY, this is THE chapter! Oh, yeah! Even I'VE been waiting for this for a long time. Syaoran makes his decision and Alan's _wicked_, EVIL, **_DIRTY_** plan is finally reveled! Okay, here we go! (Be prepared- this is looooong!)

*~*

Disclaimer: I'm too excited about this chapter! I own nothin!

*~*

*~* Chapter Thirteen *~*

And It All Comes Together

Sakura awoke the next morning, her heart already racing. _Chill girl! It's tonight, not in the morning. You've got hours!_

She slowly got out of bed, the adrenaline racing throughout her body. "Ohhhhh, I can't take this!" she moaned, almost banging her head on her bathroom door.

Kero awoke to her noise. "Hey, what's going on? Are you already that nervous?"

"OF COUSRE! How can I go down to breakfast, knowing that they know that I want to Syaoran's wife? I don't want to see all of them staring at me like I have a snowball's chance in HECK of being Syaoran's wife. I don't want to see those looks of pity!"

"Oh, come on! If you wanna be his wife, you're gonna need more back bone than that!" _OH GEE, AM I ENCOURIGING HER? I DON'T WANT HER TO MARRY HIM! _"Go in the dining room with your head held high and a confident smile on your face!" _I'VE LOST IT!!!!!!!!!! _

Sakura grinned, nodding. "You're right. I'm determined! I'll get what I want tonight!"

"Oh yeah! That's right! You gotta pump yourself up for tonight, Sakura," Kero wisely said. "Now get ready for breakfast and show those stuck up stiffs what you're made of!!"

Once Sakura was in the shower, he began to bang his head against the wall. 

*~*

Sakura walked into the dining room that morning full of confidence, just as Kero had instructed. She took a seat next to Xiefa and smiled.

"Hey," she muttered.

"You must be nervous," commented Xiefa.

"A bit." She looked around the table. "Where's Syaoran?"

Xiefa smiled. "I talked to him earlier. He said that he had a lot to think about. What a huge step he's about to take . . ." she paused, noticing the worried look on her friend's face. "Don't worry. I'm looking forward to having you as a sister-in-law."
    
    Sakura smiled back at her. "I hope I can have you as one!" So overcome with emotion, she reached over and hugged the older girl.

__

I hope you're right, Xiefa. I truly do.

*~*

Mei-lin glared at Xiefa and Sakura, who were wrapped in a tight embrace. _If Kinomoto thinks that she'll ever be related to Xiefa, she's wrong! By tonight, I'll be engaged to Syaoran!_

She turned to look at Alan, who was sitting across from her, looking very calm, yet wearing a weird, secretive grin on his face. Mei-lin leaned over the table. "How's your plan coming along?"

"Great. I promise you, Cousin, that tonight will be a blast."

Her eyes widened. "Ohhhhh, so it's happening TONIGHT?"

Alan nodded. "Be prepared for the night of your life!"

*~*

Upstairs, Sakura carefully took out her ball gown and laid it on the bed. It was a beautiful gold color, like the one on that Disney movie, _Beauty and the Beast_. She'd been saving it just for that night, because it was such a special occasion. 

__

My heart is racing . . . I won't be able to live without him . . . I think I'm gonna hurl . . . Maybe I need to get out. That's a good idea!

Sakura grabbed her purse and coat and left the house. She wandered in the direction of the park. Once she was there, she followed the old path to the iron gate. She shuffled through her purse and pulled out the key that Syaoran had made for her. She slipped it into the lock and went inside. Sakura walked along the next path and pushed back the bushes, stepping into the garden. 

__

The old cottage . . . it'll be perfect.

Sakura stepped onto the porch and gently pushed open the door.

She was surprised to see a fire roaring in the fireplace. _What?_

Sakura cautiously stepped up to the couch and her eyes widened. Someone was lying there, their body covered in a blanket.

"Um, excuse me," she squeaked.

The person sat up. "Oh, Syaoran! It's you!"

Syaoran smiled at her. "I just came here to think."

"Well then . . . maybe I should leave. I understand . . ." She turned back.

"No! Wait. Come back."

Sakura walked up to him. "Hum?"

"Sit down."

She did just that. _What does he want? He sounds so cool and clam, but my heart is racing . . ._

"I know you know about my big decision," he muttered, placing his head in his hands.

"Yeah," she said slowly.

"It's driving me crazy. I didn't get any sleep last night. I'm a nervous wreck."

Sakura softly rubbed his back. "I bet you're second guessing yourself. Don't. If your heart leads you to someone, then you should choose her. You shouldn't ask yourself 'why'. You need to have faith in yourself."

Syaoran nodded. "I need more time. I might not be ready by tonight."

"Then that's fine. Your family really shouldn't rush you. After all, it's your happiness, Syaoran."

Syaoran laughed softly. "You sound like my mother."

Sakura smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment. She's really been nice to me. I think she's come around."

Syaoran sat up. "Well, you've heard me moan and groan. What did you come here for?"

"I-I guess I'm nervous too. About tonight," replied Sakura.

__

Does she know that I'm considering her for my wife?! Syaoran wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "Everything will be fine."

Sakura sighed. "Maybe . . ." She yawned.

Syaoran lifted an eyebrow. "Looks like someone else didn't get enough sleep."

Sakura flushed. _How could I?! I was too busy wondering if you'd chosen Mei-lin to be your wife! _"I . . . uh, guess I didn't."

She gasped softly when Syaoran gently placed her head in his lap. Sakura curled her legs onto the couch, closing her eyes. _I love you, Syaoran . . ._

Syaoran looked down at her with loving eyes. He stroked her hair slowly. _I've never felt this way before. My heart . . . it aches with love when I see her. _He laid his head against the back of the couch, shutting his eyes. _I want to be like this with her forever. Sakura . . . my only love . . ._

*~*

Syaoran's eyes jerked open when he heard a phone ring. _Wha . . . was I asleep? _He looked down. Sakura was still asleep. _Hmmm, wonderful . . ._

Ring! Ring! 

__

Where the **hell** is that phone? I'll kill whoever it is! They spoiled a perfect moment! 

Syaoran knew the cottage had no phone, so where was the ringing coming from?

****

Ring! Ring!

Syaoran spotted Sakura's purse on the floor. _Maybe she _has_ a phone . . ._

Syaoran dug through her purse. He muttered a curse when some pink book fell out. He spotted the phone, gripped it and barked, "**Who the hell is this**?"

"Syaoran . . ."

"Oh, God, Mother . . . I'm SO sorry!"

"I was hoping to talk to Sakura. We're worried about her. She's been gone for a long time."

"She's here with me."

"I figured that much. And where's here?"

Syaoran sighed. "The cottage."

She knew exactly what he was talking about. "I hope you two aren't, well . . . getting TOO intimate over there . . ."

Syaoran flushed. "NO! I mean, nothing's going on. Sakura was just tiered and went to sleep."

"Hmmm. Well, be back in time for the party, Syaoran. I trust that you've . . . made your decision?"

Syaoran glanced at Sakura. "I think so . . ."

"Well, that's good. You can go back to whatever you were doing."

"Okay. Bye."

Syaoran sighed anime style. "Uhhhh . . . I'm gonna be sick!" He began to put all of the stuff that had come out of Sakura's purse back. He paused at the little pink book.

Syaoran glanced at the sleeping Sakura, then opened it.

Poems About Him

"Hmmm. Who's him?"
    
    He turned the page. 

He is my all

My love

My only one

He is Syaoran

Syaoran blinked several times. "Whoa," he muttered. It wasn't a very good poem, but it was about him. About how she loved him.

__

She loves me . . . 

Sakura began to shift on the couch.

Syaoran shoved the little book back into her bag and quickly stepped into the kitchen. He poured some orange juice into a glass and began to sip it.

Sakura sat up. "Uhhhh, I needed that!"

"Hey, sleepy head." _I know your secret . . . _

She turned to face him. "Oh, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"I woke up a couple of times and YOU were knocked out!" Sakura giggled. "I think you were drooling!" 

Syaoran flushed. _She loves me . . . I love her . . . there's no reason why we shouldn't marry . . ._

"I'm hungry. Do you have any food in here?" She joined him in the kitchen.

Syaoran nodded. "Why don't you make me some of your famous pancakes?" _I figure I'll be eating a lot of them over the years._

She nodded and began to work.

Syaoran carefully watched her. He was no longer dreading the ball; in fact, he was eager! He couldn't wait to propose to Sakura. _She'll make me the happiest man alive . . ._

*~*

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Now you know! On with the story!

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Sakura flipped her pancakes, she felt Syaoran's eyes on her. 

__

He's driving me crazy! What is he thinking? 

Sakura pretended not to notice. She skillfully placed two pancakes on each plate. Sakura turned around and placed a plate, along with a fork and syrup in front of him. She almost let out a small groan when she saw the strange, secretive smile on his cute face. _What's so amusing?!_

"Why are you looking at me that way?" she demanded.

Syaoran shook his head innocently. "No reason. Can't I just look at you and like what I see?"

Sakura flushed. "Y-you shouldn't say things like that to me. Really." She sat and began to eat slowly. _Why's he saying those me? He never really said anything like that before._

She cleared her throat. "I, uh, think we should get back to the mansion before Xiefa has a heart attack. She wants me to be in my room at least three hours before the ball."

"Okay," he simply said.

Sakura looked at him. He was grinning mysteriously again. She began to eat faster. _Uhhhh! I wish he'd stop that!_

Once they were done, they grabbed their things and left. They trekked back to the mansion. 

Xiefa was pacing in the foyer. She looked up when they walked in. Her face was pale and her hands were shaking. "Oh, good, Sakura you're back."

Syaoran frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Come up to Sakura's room."

Sakura's heart began to race as they climbed the stairs. _What's going on?_

Xiefa hesitantly opened her door.

"Oh, no . . ."

Sakura's beautiful ball gown lay on her bed, shred to pieces. It was the only thing that had been touched.

"No!" she cried.

Syaoran stared at the dress as Sakura pulled it into her arms. _Who would . . .Mei-lin? But I have no proof. I can't just go shouting out accusations. _

"What are you going to do now?" asked Xiefa. 

Sakura stood up. "I'll use the Create Card to make another one. Whoever did this isn't going to ruin the night for me."

Syaoran was impressed. 

Sakura called out her wand.

"Ohhhh," murmured Xiefa.

She held out the Create Card. "Create Card, make another dress like this one. Create Card!"

They all sweat dropped when another torn yellow dress appeared on the bed. "OOOOOOkay! Well. Create Card, make another dress like this one before it was torn!"

A perfectly new dress materialized on the bed. "See, no problem!" Sakura put her wand away. "Everything's fine!"

*~*

Outside on Sakura's balcony stood a furious Mei-lin with scissors in her hand. She pressed her face against the door. 

__

I DON'T BELIEVE IT! AFTER ALL OF THAT WORK BREAKING INTO HERE AND ALL!!!!!

She sighed. "Gee . . ."

Suddenly, the doors gave way under her weight. She screamed as she fell forward into the room.

Xiefa, Sakura and Syaoran looked at her.

Syaoran glared at the tale-tell scissors in her hand. "Mei-lin . . ."

Xiefa shook her head. "I don't believe you! You let your jealousy get the better of you and you destroyed her dress!"

She pulled herself off of the floor. "She fixed it anyway! Like Kinomoto said, everything's fine!"

Sakura stared at Mei-lin, not believing what she saw. "Do you really hate me that much? So much that you'd sneak into my room just to ruin my dress? What did I ever do to you?"

Mei-lin laughed bitterly. _You tried to take my fiancé! You're buttering up to everyone so that you can get some Clan wealth! _"You know exactly what you've done!" She stomped out of the room.

"Maybe I should talk to her . . ." suggested Sakura.

Syaoran shook his head. "Leave her alone. She'll be fine."

Xiefa nodded. "Anyway, you need to get ready, Sakura. And YOU," Xiefa turned to her brother, "Mother wants to see you in the library."

__

What did I do? Syaoran nervously went.

Sakura watched him leave. "I think he's made his decision, Xiefa."

"Did he tell you that?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. But he's a lot calmer than before. Syaoran was even smiling earlier. Something happened."

Xiefa squeezed her shoulders gently. "It'll be fine." 

*~*

Syaoran hesitantly pushed open the door to the library. He took a deep breath and stepped in. His mother was sitting in a chair next to the window.

"Uh, Mom. You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, yes! Come over here."

Syaoran slowly approached the chair. "I wanted to give you the ring. The one worn by every Li Clan bride for at least six hundred years." She held out a velvet red box.

Syaoran took it. "Thank you."

"I know we talked on the phone. I hope you've made the right decision."

Syaoran's thoughts drifted back to Sakura sleeping in his lap. "I have, Mom."

Sanori smiled. "Good. Now go get some rest. Tonight's the big night."

*~*

Alan took out a black tux and placed it onto his dresser. _My plan can finally go in effect. Tonight is MY night. I will finally be recognized! _

He threw himself down onto his bed. _It can't fail . . ._

*~*

Xiefa forced Sakura into a long, hot bubble bath in her bathroom full of steam.

"It'll get you smelling really nice!" she stressed.

Sakura wrinkled her nose, slipping beneath the scorching water. "Are you trying to say that I usually stink?"

Xiefa laughed. "No! And when you're done, we'll wash your hair in some of this new shampoo I bought. It smells really good."

Sakura rolled her eyes. But she had to admit- the water felt good. She gently rubbed herself with a pink sponge and began to hum.

__

Sakura . . . 

She paused. "Xiefa?"

There was no answer. _I guess Xiefa left. So what was that noise? _Sakura chose to ignore it and continued to wash.

**__**

Sakura . . .

Chills raced up and down Sakura's spine. "Oh, God, this is freaking me out!"

The steam in the room began become thicker. Sakura was feeling sleepy. "Ohhh! I've . . .gotta . . .fight . . .this . . ." Her eyelids shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Hey, this isn't Alan's evil plan! I bet you guys thought it was! No, his plan couldn't be something as stupid and simple as making her pass out and then kidnapping her! Continue reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"You will be mine, Sakura . . ."

"What . . . where am I?"

"No place in particular. Just empty space. I wanted to see you before tonight. I know that you won't be pleased with what I'm going to do."

"Going to do? What are you talking about?"

"But you'll understand once I explain. Neither of us likes the Clan very much. They've been cruel to you. They will pay for that!"

"No! I don't hate them!"

"They've blinded you, deceived you! They've made you believe that they're nice people. But watch- when you last expect it, the Clan will stab you in the back! I know from personal experience."

"Please, who are you? Maybe I can help you . . ."

"I DON'T NEED HELP! Everything I've ever needed or wanted will be mine by Monday. I can promise you that."

"Don't . . ."

"I must say goodbye for now. You will know who I am later tonight."

"How?"

"Trust me, you will. People will be talking about me for a while . . ."

"Wait! Wait! Nooooooooo!"

Sakura sat up in the tub, choking on water. "Oh, oh, oh . . ."

Xiefa came in and gasped. "What happened?"

Sakura smiled weakly, not wanting to frighten her. "I guess I fell asleep in the tub! Nothing serious."

Xiefa eyed her suspiciously. "You need to be more careful. Now, lets get your hair washed."

*~*

Syaoran straightened his jacket and looked at himself in the mirror. _Perfect. _He picked up the velvet box and placed it into his pocket. 

__

It's time, Syaoran. 

Syaoran walked down to the ballroom with false confidence. As he entered, a roar of applause erupted.

Klein stepped up to him and roughly slapped him on the back. "I trust that you've made your choice."

Syaoran winced. The old man had quite an arm. "Uh, yeah."

"Good. Now go and have some fun!"

Syaoran went up to his mother who was standing with all of his sisters, Sakura, Mei-lin, her mother and a few Elders.

"Hello, everyone," he murmured, trying to keep his eyes off of Sakura. Her gold dress showed a lot of cleavage and hugged every curve on her body. Sakura's thick brown hair was curled into tiny ringlets. When she stood in a certain position, the glitter on her body began to shine. In other words, she was breathtaking.

Mei-lin's mother smiled. "Hello, Syaoran. You look handsome tonight."

"Thank you."

"You know," she continued. "It's a shame that you have to wait all the way until midnight to announce who your future wife will be. Could you give us a hint?"

Li Sunni (A/N: uh, remember him?) shook his head. "Now, now, now, Manoa. You know it's tradition that he cannot reveal his bride until midnight!"

Manoa frowned. _It had better be my Mei-lin!_

I'm so sorry Mei-lin . . .

Xiefa grabbed Syaoran's arm. "Why don't you dance with SAKURA?" She yanked on her hand and placed it in his, shoving them onto the dance floor. "Have fun!"

All of the other dancers began to watch as they waltz around the floor.

Sakura knew that her face was pink. "Man, all of these people are staring at us!"

"No doubt admiring your beauty. You look amazing, Sakura," he whispered into her ear.

Sakura flushed even more. "Stop it! You're too charming for your own good."

Syaoran chuckled deep in his throat. "But I'm just telling the truth. Would you rather have me lie?"

"Well . . ."

"It wouldn't be possible." He pulled her closer to him. "I could never tell you anything other than the truth."

Sakura just placed her head onto his chest. _Is he being so nice to me because he fells bad because he's chosen Mei-lin over me? _

*~*

Mei-lin turned to her mother. "He's only being so friendly to her because he has chosen me to be his bride and he feels sorry for her!"

Dio nodded. "Of course. How could he not chose you?"

(A/N: Very easily!)

Sunni raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't look that way to me. Those two are meant to be."

"Don't be foolish!" snapped Manoa. "I won't have it! He's marrying Mei-lin!"

Sanori stared at Manoa. "Really, let the boy make his own decisions! It's his life, not yours!"

"Oh, shut up! How dare you go back on our agreement! He is supposed to be with my daughter. The way I see it, I think you didn't do your job properly."

Sanori glared at her. "I did my job the way it should be done. I was wrong when I let you persuade me against Sakura. She did nothing wrong and I can tell that she loves him with all of her heart."

Manoa shook her head. "Let's go, Mei-lin."

*~*

Syaoran glanced at his pocket watch. It was eleven twenty. He had just forty minutes left before his big announcement. Then, after that, he would officially be named head of the clan.

He slumped into a chair, exhausted. After sensing the tension between Syaoran's mother and Mei-lin's mother, the parents of other girls from the Li Clan had shoved their daughters in his face in hopes of creating a match between them.

All he wanted to do was get it over with.

And so did everyone else. 

Sakura was nervously staring at the floor. _If he does not chose me, then I won't make a big fuss. If he chooses me, I'll be modest. _She sighed. _Oh, who am I kidding! If I don't get picked then I'll cry myself to death and if I do, I'll be shouting with joy!_

She nervously looked at her watch. Ten more minutes.__

*~*

The noise in the ballroom died down as Klein stopped the music. He grabbed Syaoran's arm and pulled him into the center of the room. The crowd backed away from them.

Whispers of excitement arose from the crowd. Sakura toyed with her hair, her heart pounding. _Oh please, please, please let it be me . . ._

Klein smiled at everyone. "I'm sure everyone knows why we've stopped the festivities. Well if you don't, then I'll tell you- our soon-to-be head of the Clan is about to announce his Margie to one lucky lady in the ballroom!"

Everyone began to clap.

"Now it's time to let Syaoran have the floor." He stepped aside, leaving Syaoran in the middle of the floor alone. 

"I have one request. I would like for everyone to close their eyes."

A murmur of surprise arose from the guests. 

"Klein, if would be so kind as to make sure no one peeks?"

Klein laughed and nodded. "Anyone who opens their eyes shall be cursed for all eternity!" 

Sakura was about to giggle but didn't when she saw that everyone did as he said. _I guess he wasn't kidding . . . _She shut her eyes tight. 

"I really haven't know this girl long," he began. "But she's probably effected my life more than any person I know. Uh, besides you, Mom."

Soft laughter bubbled up from the crowd.

Syaoran began to circle the room with his eyes on Sakura.

"If it weren't for her, then the man talking right now wouldn't be the same person. No, I'd probably be my former cold, mean grouchy self. I've never really thanked her for that, but now it's time I did. I really love this girl with all of my heart and I know that she feels the same- I did my homework. This is definitely the woman I want for my wife."

Sakura gasped as someone took her hands.

"Will you marry me?"

Everyone opened his or her eyes and was silent. They were all staring at Syaoran who was kneeling on the floor and Sakura.

"I . . . of course!"

Applause erupted from the room. The musicians began to play again.

Syaoran lifted his new fiancée into the air, spinning her around. He sat her back on the ground and took out the velvet box his mother had given him.

"What's this?" she asked.

Syaoran slowly opened the box and took out the ring. "It's your engagement ring. It has been passed down from Li wife to Li wife for hundreds of years. Now it's yours."

Sakura smiled as he slipped the ring onto her slim finger. "It's beautiful."

Syaoran wanted to kiss her. And he did just that. He swept her into his arms, finnaly getting the kiss he'd wanted.

Behind them, Sanori cleared her throat. "There will be plenty of kissing later, Syaoran-" Syaoran flushed-" but now, everyone wants to see you two dance before you get 'crowned' head of the Clan."

Syaoran happily took Sakura's hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

Sakura stared up at her fiancé suspiciously. "I have a question."

Syaoran looked down at her. "Hmm?"

"You said that you knew I loved you, that you'd done your homework. What did you mean?"

Syaoran blushed. "Ohhhhh, wellllllll . . .I, uh, read a poem in that little pink book you keep I your purse . . ."

Sakura paled. "Oh, no! Those were awful!"

"I know. But I knew how you felt about me when I read one and I made my decision then and there. Please don't be mad at me."

Sakura pretended to pout. "I don't know . . ."

"Wha . . ."

"Just kidding! How could I not forgive you? I love you!"

Syaoran placed her head against his chest. "I feels so good to hear you say that . . ."

Sakura smiled. _Finally, we are together! I can be truly happy at last!_

*~*

Alan stood amongst the crowd of guests, watching Sakura and Syaoran spin around the floor. An evil grin appeared on his face, unnoticed to the people.

__

My plan can now begin! Let pain and suffering consume this damned family for all eternity! 

*~*

Once again, Klein silenced the Li family.

Sakura knew it was time for Syaoran to take over. She stood next to him, her hand intertwined in his.

"Now, this is the OTHER moment you all have been waiting for! Syaoran will now assume the role as head of the Li Clan."

Applause 

"As most of you know," he began again, his voice serious, "it is customary that we give anyone a chance to challenge the appointment. Is there anyone . . ."

"I will challenge the appointment."

Syaoran, Sakura and everyone else turned to look at Alan who had spoken.

Sanori gasped. _No . . .no . . . I know what he's up to! He's . . ._

Alan stepped forward. "The title should be mine as everyone here knows. I just want to claim what's rightfully mine."

Syaoran glared at Alan. "You bastard . . .you had this planned, didn't you? If you wanted to challenge me, you could have done that before . . ."

Alan snickered. "You're finally figured it out, dear cousin!"

Sakura's eyes widened. _What's going on?_

"Wait a minute!" cried Klein. "To go along with the challenge, you must be able to use magic. Now, Alan-" 

"Oh, but I can," he answered. He took a key from his pocket. It began to glow, then grew into a staff. "This was my father's and I can use it."

Sakura stared at the staff. _It's familiar . . ._ "Ohhhh, Syaoran, it's him!" 

Syaoran tuned to her, his face pale. "What?"

"Alan . . . he is the guy that . . ."

Syaoran caught on. He turned to his cousin. "Why don't we make a deal?"

Alan raised an eyebrow.

The whole ballroom was silent as Syaoran took in a deep breath.

"You take the house, the businesses, the money an-"

"No," he interrupted. "I want it ALL."

Enraged, Syaoran growled and leapt at Alan. Sakura stopped him, pulling him back by his arm. 

"Don't!" she ordered. "Please, Syaoran, what's going on?"

Syaoran looked down at her and his face softened. "It'll be okay. I promise."

Sakura was still confused. "I won't take that as an answer! Tell me now!" _I know that it has something to do with me . . ._

"Alright," he sighed. He took Sakura's hand and led her out of the room.

They stood in the hallway.

"What is Alan talking about?"

Syaoran took in two deep breaths. "Well, when someone is about to be 'crowned' as the head, another male can contest the appointment as long as he knows magic. The two men have to fight for the title in a fierce battle. The battle is to the death. Whoever wins gets everything. That's what happened between his dad and mine. His father was supposed to be head guy, but my father challenged that and won the fight. Now, I wouldn't mind giving him the money, houses and junk, but that's not all he wants."

Sakura frowned. "What else does he want?"

"You, of course."

She shook her head. "I'm not following you."

"I guess you could really say that you didn't marry ME- you married whoever is the Head Li person. And if Alan wins the duel, then you have to marry him."

Sakura paled. "Oh, God! Can't I refuse?"

"If you want to die. My family's old-fashioned and back in the day, women had no say so in anything. So if you don't marry Alan, then they'll kill you," Syaoran replied, his voice hard. "Rough, isn't it."

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. "I love YOU, Syaoran. And that's who I want to marry."

"God, I wish I hadn't brought you into any of this, Sakura," whispered Syaoran, pulling her into his arms tightly.

"No. Don't say that. But you have beat him!"

Syaoran felt tears falling down his cheeks. Syaoran lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to Sakura's, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. _I will- for you._

Author's Notes: So, do you get Alan's plan? If anyone's confused, put a question in your review and I'll answer it. There are more twists and turns ahead, so keep up w/ the story. Please R+R! 


	14. 

Author's Note: GEEEEE, sorry

Author's Note: GEEEEE, sorry!!! I didn't mean for this to take so long to write, but I had writer's block, SOL's a.k.a. standards of learning (stupid tests the state makes me pass of I can graduate form high school), AND I was sick! Not a good week for me. Anyway, who else is going crazy, waiting for some new CCS episodes?! I know that they won't take it off the air- remember that contest for kids who want to be voices for CCS characters. But this is ridiculous! I have nothing to watch but reruns of my other anime shows (except for Digimon, which, unfortunately, is building up to the **_season finally_**)! If anyone has any news about new CCS episodes in USA, then tell me please!

UHHH, anyway, S+S ahead, more evil Alan crap and less Mei-lin.

I think I lied about the S+S mush in my A/N on the other chapter . . . this was hard to write!!!!

*~*

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS. Clamp does.

*~*

__

This chapter picks up where the last left off.

*~* Chapter Fourteen *~*

A Family Divided

Sakura smiled and wiped her eyes, looking up at Syaoran. "It's been a long night," she whispered. "And I'm sure that no one is expecting us in the ballroom. We should go to bed."

Syaoran nodded, realizing that she was trying to be strong. "Yeah." He took her hand and led her up the stairs and to her room.

They stood outside of Sakura's door, not knowing what to say.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura took Syaoran's hand. "Stay with me tonight."

Syaoran just stared at her like she was crazy. "What are you saying?"

"I mean, we don't have to DO anything, but I would feel a lot safer if you were there with me." _And I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I've got this feeling that . . ._

He stared deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. 

"Alright. Let me get some things form my room and I'll be over as soon as possible."

Sakura nodded again and stepped inside her room, closing the door behind her. She would be honest with herself and Syaoran- she had no intentions of taking their relationship to THE next step. All Sakura wanted to do was be held by him. 

Sakura glanced around the room for any sings of Kero. She spotted a note on her dresser.

Hey Sakura-

I went to stay with Xiefa for the night. She's got some awesome games and stuff, even new Xylon (A/N: Is that right?) Warriors one! See ya in the morning.

Kero

P.S. How'd the marriage thing go?

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't have to deal with Kero's big mouth telling her that she was crazy for letting 'the gaki' spend the night with her.

Sakura quickly slipped into a nightgown and sat at the vanity. She began to brush her hair, waiting for Syaoran.

She jumped up when she heard three soft knocks on the door. She rushed over to it and opened it a crack. When Sakura saw Syaoran on the other side, she happily stepped back to let him in.

"Hey," he whispered. His eyes strayed to her nightgown. It was made of some green silk. The front was cut into a V and sort of low. The fabric hugged all of her curves.

"Man," he moaned. "Could you put on something different? Please."

Sakura looked puzzled, then smiled. "Sure!" She scrambled into the bathroom and came out later with a totally unappealing white gown on.

"Thanks," he sighed.

__

Tonight's gonna be a long one . . .

*~*

Sakura hopped into the bed once Syaoran headed into the bathroom with his bag. She scooted all the way over to the wall and closed her eyes.

Moments later, Syaoran emerged from the bathroom. Neither of them said a word as Syaoran joined her into the bed, wrapping his arms around her. For several minutes, they just lay like that.

"Syaoran?"

"Shhh," he whispered into her ear. "Go to sleep."

"I want to talk to you . . . please . . ."

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked down at the top of her head. "What's wrong?"

"I-I just get the feeling that the duel . . . you won't win."

Syaoran said nothing for a while. "I know. I feel it too."

Sakura looked up at him, her green eyes wide. "What?"

"I've been getting that feeling, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to scare you."

She felt tears well up in her eyes. "But . . ."

"But things will work out the way we want them to. Eventually."

"How can you be so optimistic? You're going to . . ."

Syaoran sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything. Look, this what we're feeling- it doesn't necessarily have to be true. Alan will not succeed Sakura. You have my word."

Sakura nodded, forcing back the tears. "But can we spend tomorrow together?"

Syaoran smiled. "Yeah. I'd love to. Now go to sleep, my Cherry Blossom."

Sakura snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. _I hope you're right, Syaoran. I really do._

*~*

The next morning, Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find herself alone in the bed. _What . . . where'd he go? Is he okay?_

She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed Syaoran sitting at her desk, his head in his hands.

Without turning around, Syaoran said, "Morning. How are you?"

"Fine. You . . .just scared me, that's all," she mumbled, climbing out of bed and stretching. 

"Sorry. Why don't you take a quick shower and then we can go down for breakfast."

Sakura stared at his back. His voice was strange . . . like a mixture of sorrow and love and hatred, all rolled into one. _I wonder what's wrong with him . . ._

She reluctantly grabbed some clothes and headed into the shower.

Syaoran stared blankly at the wall. _What am I going to do? I can't shake this feeling that I have. And I know I'm scaring Sakura. Just when she needs me the most . . ._

He was pulled out of his thoughts by soft knocking on the door. Syaoran went up to it and opened it.

"You!" he growled. "What do YOU want?"

Alan snickered. "What are you doing in here? Have you been here all night?"

"THAT is none of your business. Now go away- Sakura wants nothing to do with you." Syaoran began to close the door.

Alan stuck his foot in the door. "Why don't we let Sakura be the judge of that?"

As if on cue, Sakura, dressed in nothing but a long pink robe, came out of the bathroom. "What's going on out here?" she asked Syaoran.

Alan shoved past his cousin and stepped into Sakura's room, his face twisted into a furious scowl. "Why is he in here while you're half-dressed?!" he demanded.

Sakura flushed, then tilted her head up, as if snubbing him. "I don't owe you an explanation."

Alan roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. "You're my fiancée as much as you are his!"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. He grabbed his cousin's shoulder and pulled him away from Sakura. "Don't you lay another hand on her!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Alan roared.

Sakura stepped in between the two. "Stop!" she cried. "Please!"

Syaoran stepped away from Alan. "Get out," he hissed.

"Yes, Alan, please. T-that would be for the best."

Alan glared at both of them. He turned to Syaoran. "If I fond out that you two-"

Sakura sighed. "Look nothing happened! Just go."

Alan reluctantly left, shooting one last glance at Sakura.

She sighed when he was gone. 

"I'm sorry," muttered Syaoran. "I wouldn't have opened the door if I'd know it was him."

Sakura smiled. "That's okay. Now, let me get dressed so that we can get some breakfast."

*~*

Ten minutes later, they headed down stairs to the dining room. As Syaoran had feared, most of the Clan sat at the table, waiting for their appearance.

__

They must be hungry for some gossip or else they would have all eaten breakfast at their usual time . . . Syaoran thought, frowning. He didn't want Sakura to hear anything rude that they might say about her. He slipped his hand into hers as they approached the table.

Syaoran pulled out a chair for Sakura and sat at the head of the table.

Dio cleared her throat. "Do you honestly think, Syaoran, that you should be sitting there?"

The whole dining room became silent. Syaoran glared at her smug face.

"I belong here, Dio, but the question is, do you? You're so fickle that you were ready to accept me when Mei-lin was going to be my fiancée, but you hate me now that I'm going to marry Sakura," he replied coldly. "People like you have no place in such a high position like you have. Maybe you should think about that."

Dio turned a bright red. "Alan's mother was my friend. Now that he qualifies for the position of head Li, then I will stand by him."

Before Syaoran could reply, Sanori stood up. "Please! No more of this. I fully stand behind Syaoran's decision and I believe that he will win the duel tomorrow."

"Now of course you would say that," replied another Li who was against Li's decision. "He's your son. But do you realize what he's about to do?"

"Yes," agreed someone else. "The Li Clan blood lines have been pure for over five hundred years. This girl is not-" 

"I know what you all are thinking," interrupted Syaoran, "but Sakura's father is half of the reincarnated Clow Reed." (A/N: That sounded weird . . .)

"Only half!" Dio protested. "And I don't think that counts!"

Sakura watched in silence as a heated debate arose. _Kero was right- the Clan could be harsh . . ._

She was tiered of it all. She stood up. "QUIET!"

The people inside the room fell silent, all staring at her. 

"I really hate to see all of you fighting this way. And I'm sorry that a lot of you don't like me, but I'm not going anywhere. I love Syaoran, and I'm going to stay by him no matter what." Sakura looked at al of the stunned faces. "I really didn't mean to cause any trouble," she said, her voice softer. "But once this whole fighting thing is over with, I want to become friends whit everyone in the family. I'm not really a bad person . . ."

Syaoran smiled at Sakura. She had guts to stand up to all of them.

"Syaoran, I, uhh, don't feel like breakfast anymore. Let's go." 

*~*

Syaoran was worried about Sakura. He kept his gaze on her frowning face as they walked in the garden. _Something's wrong, I can tell. Why won't she tell me anything?_

"Sakura what's wrong with you?"

Sakura tuned to look at him. "Hmm? Oh, nothing." She grabbed his hand and stopped him from walking. She buried her face in his chest, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. "Just hold me."

Syaoran stared down at the top of her head. _What is going on? I'm so confused! She's being so moody . . ._

He didn't ask her any questions and rested his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes. They stood like that for a while until someone interrupted them.

"Well, isn't this sweet?"

They turned around to see Alan and Mei-lin standing behind them. Mei-lin's eyes were furious as she glared at them.

"What do you two want?" muttered Syaoran. _Those two pop up in the worst places possible._

Alan kept his eyes on Sakura. "Don't you think I'm entitled to a little time with Sakura? After all, she's my fiancée too," he said innocently.

Syaoran made fists with his hands. "Like I'm going to let Sakura go anywhere with you alone!"

"Oh, come on, Syaoran," sneered Mei-lin. "Don't you trust Sakura?"

Syaoran glared at her. "It's not that I don't trust her. I just don't trust HIM."

Sakura sighed. Couldn't she have one peaceful moment with Syaoran? "I'll go. I'll be fine, Syaoran."

He hesitated. "Okay . . ."

Alan smiled, taking her hand. "Don't worry- we'll be back in a few minutes."

*~*

Sakura followed Alan helplessly as he led her into the shrine room in the garden. She stood with her back against the door, just in case she had to make a quick escape.

"What did you want?"

Alan gently placed his palm on her cheek. "Can't I just spend some time with you?"

Sakura turned her head away from him. "Say what you have to. I want to get beck to-"

"Syaoran! I hate him!" Alan turned away from her. "Don't get your hopes up- he won't win tomorrow. I will, and then I will have all that I've ever wanted."

Sakura glared at him. _What's he up to this time? _"What makes you so sure that Syaoran won't defeat you?"

"Because, my dear, I've got a fool proof plan. Nothing can go wrong."

Sakura took in a deep breath. "What plan?" she hissed.

"Oh, like I'm going to tell you! Then you'll run off and tell your little wolf everything." He snorted. "I'm not stupid."

She opened the door. "I despise you. You're nothing but a-"

He quickly grabbed her wrist. "You'll be singing a different tune once we've married."

Sakura shook him off and left. _Syaoran_ _has to be careful. I don't know what Alan's planing, but it can't be anything good. _

She returned to Syaoran who was standing in the exact same spot he'd been in before. He swept her into his arms when he saw her coming. 

Mei-lin glared at them. _Alan told me that I would have him! Why's he going through with this duel?_

"I've got to tell you something," Sakura whispered into Syaoran's ear. "It's important."

Syaoran stared deeply into her eyes, seeing the seriousness in them. "Okay. Let's go into the house."

Mei-lin stood there, fuming. _He just ignored me! I'm going to get Alan!_

"What's up, cousin?"

She whirled around to face Alan. "You **promised** me that I would get to have Syaoran!"

Alan smiled mysteriously. "Oh, you will. Don't worry, you will." _Dead or alive . . ._

*~*

__

Sakura's room . . .

"And he has some plan, Syaoran. Just . . .please be careful! That's all I ask."

Syaoran stared at the floor. "Don't worry- I will. Now let's put all of that behind us. How about we go out for breakfast. I'm suddenly hungry again."

Sakura smiled at him. _Yes . . . everything will be fine. _"Sure. Let's go."

Author's Note: SIGH That was a disappointing chapter! It wasn't my best work. The next chapter will be better. The big fight with a surprise ending! Hopefully I'll have it posted by Sunday at the latest.


	15. 

Author's Notes: Hmmm 

Author's Notes: Hmmm . . . I can see it now. An angry mob of crazed S+S fans hunting me down after reading this chapter. Don't be offended (although I don't see how anyone could be- it's a freakin story) and don't decide to never read this story or any others I may decide to write in the future again. So. Other than that, read.

*~*

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Fifteen *~*

Duels, Heartbreak, and Suspicion

Sakura sat all alone on her bed. _Oh, God . . . today's the day. Syaoran's duel. His moment of triumph . . . or his day to die . . ._

A lone tear rolled down her cheek. "Ohhhhh," she moaned. "I can't take this."

And to make things worse, the Clan had some stupid rule that the two fighters had to stay in isolation for most of the day- 'to think and prepare' they claimed.

Kero gently landed on his mistress's shoulder. "Everything will be okay, kiddo. The ga- uhhhh, S-S . . . SYAORAN has a couple of the cards and he's got his sword lightning thingy. He'll be fine!"

Sakura sniffled and smiled a bit. "Yeah . . . he's a good fighter. And it's nice to hear you say nice things about Syaoran."
    
    "Yeah . . . grrrrrrrrr . . ."

She jumped off of the bed and walked over to the balcony. _The duel starts in an hour . . . just an hour . . ._

*~*

__

An hour before the duel. That's all I have . . .

Syaoran sat with his legs crossed on the floor of one of the many training rooms in his house. He closed his eyes. _Sakura . . . I wish I could see you one more time before I fight._

There was a knock on the door. It slowly opened and Sunni stepped in. "I've come to the battle arenafor the customary preparations- warm up, announcement of the rules, etc."

Syaoran stood up, taking a note out of his pocket. "Do me a favor, Sunni- give this to Sakura, please."

Sunni looked at the piece of paper and nodded, understanding. "Sure. And I hope you win Syaoran. It'll be a dark day for us all if Alan gets his hands on the power he wants."

*~*

Author's Note: Okay! I say we skip the mumbo-jumbo and get down to the duel!!!

*~*

Sakura followed Xiefa to the back of the house, a part that Sakura had never seen before. Several people were gathering outside two large wooden doors.

"What's this?"

"The battle arena is in here. That's where Syaoran will be fighting."

__

That's where Syaoran will be fighting . . .

"Sakura! Sakura, wait!"

They turned around to see Sunni approach them. His face was flushed and he was gasping for breath.

"I've been looking for you forever! I have a note to you from Syaoran."

Sakura quickly took the paper from his hand.

Sakura-

I wanted to see you before the fight. But the stupid clan and their rules . . . nevermind- you know the deal. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I love you one more time. And please be strong if the outcome of this fight isn't what we both want. I believe that everything will be all right. We will be together.

Forever Yours,

Syaoran

Tears began to well up in Sakura's eyes. She turned to Xiefa. "Let's go."

*~*

The arena was a large circle with rows of benches high above the dirt arena floor. There was a high dome above it to protect the spectators.

Xiefa took Sakura's arm and led her over to a special box. "The head family always sits here. I guess you could say that this place has the best view."

Sakura nodded. _That's good. I want to be able to see Syaoran as well as I can._

Sanori was there along with the other sisters. She wasn't looking too well- her face was extremely pale and she was nervously ringing her the fabric of her dress. Her eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious that she'd been crying. When she spotted Sakura, she forced a smile onto her face. "Hello."

Sakura smiled. "Hi. T-this must be a rough time for you."

She nodded and stared down at the arena floor. "Syaoran's my only son. I couldn't bare to loose him." Sanori turned to look at Sakura. "But you must know how I'm feeling. I know you love him."

Sakura sat at took the older woman's hand. "Yes, I do."

"Then how . . . how do you manage to look so calm?"

Sakura smiled wistfully. "I just keep telling myself that Syaoran will win and that we'll live happily ever after. In other words, I'm sort of denying myself the truth."

Sanori stared at he young girl. _I'm so sorry that I was cruel to you at first. You're the right person for my son . . . and I just realized that too late . . ._

*~*

Syaoran stood in the 'backstage' (A/N: What would you call this?) part of the arena awaiting the start of the fight. He scanned the crowd in the bleachers and finally spotted Sakura in the special box with his mother. They seemed to be getting along just fine. He was glad about that. He wanted them to be friends.

Syaoran picked up his glass of lemonade and took a small gulp. He put it back down and began to pace. _I wonder if she got my note . . ._

Someone tapped on his shoulder.

A servant stood behind him. "It's time for you to go out into the arena."

Syaoran nodded and joined Alan on the dirt. Klein stood there with him, a microphone in his hand. The people in the stands immediately quieted down.

"Welcome Li Clan to the Deciding Battle between Li Syaoran and Li Alan. As you know, they will be fighting for the position of Head Li and all of the power accompanied by the title. There are just a few rules- (1) The opponents may only use magic and swords. No fist fighting. (2) Neither of the fighters can receive outside help. (3) No foul play is allowed. Anyone who resorts to foul play will be disqualified and the other opponent automatically wins. (4) You must fight to the death." Klein turned to both of the boys. "Any questions?"

They both shook their heads. Syaoran took one more glance at Sakura. _Have faith . . ._

"All right then. Bow to each other and then move to your end of the arena."

They did as they were told. Syaoran took one more look at Sakura, smiling reassuringly. She smiled back.

"And now . . . you may fight!"

The crowd erupted in cheers.

Syaoran kept his gaze on Alan who was just standing on his side of the arena.

__

What's he up to? Why's he so calm?

Suddenly, Alan called forth his staff and shot a blast of his dark energy at Syaoran. He jumped swiftly out of the way.

Syaoran shot a streak of his lightning at Alan who just stood there. At the last possible minute, he raised his hands, creating a black force field around himself.

__

Man, I'm in trouble! My lightning attacks aren't going to work! And if that doesn't, then the Sakura Cards won't either!

Syaoran continued to dodge Alan's attacks.

**__**

Dig deep inside of you, Syaoran . . .

What?

****

You have the power to defeat him! You can all upon the forces of nature to help you. Like the Sakura Cards, but without the cards. Your magic will be ten times that of the Cards.

Syaoran rolled away from another attack.

__

How? How can I use this power?

****

You must have the need, Syaoran! Think of how the people you love would feel if you died!

Sakura . . . Mother . . . Xiefa and the others . . .

****

Yes, them! You must use your power to save them!

Yes . . . to save them . . .

Syaoran felt the magnificent power building within him. "Yes! I feel it!"

Alan looked confused. _What is he talking about?_

Syaoran held his sword out in front of him. "Fire . . . I call upon thee . . . surround him!"

Alan jumped back as a large wall of blazing hot fire erupted form the floor of the arena. "What are you **_DOING?_**" he roared in surprise.

Syaoran appeared in the ring of fire just in front of him. "I'm saving my family . . ." _Thanks Dad. I needed that . . ._

Syaoran raised his sword and brought it down to strike Alan. Alan quickly turned his staff into a sword and blocked it.

He swiftly jumped out of the ring, patting down all of the small flames that had appeared on his clothes. "I don't know what you're up to Syaoran, but it won't work."

The fire disappeared and Syaoran emerged. "Quit talking. Let's fight."

They unleashed a fury of sword attacks on each other. Soon Syaoran began to win, his strong and calculated movements giving him the upper hand.

"Wood- bind his feet to the ground!"

Large vines of wood sprang up form the ground, twisting itself around Alan's feet. Syaoran decided to take this opportunity to defeat Alan.

He brought his sword up to plunge it into Alan's chest when he felt a bolt of pain shoot through his body. Syaoran fell to the ground, his sword clattering to the floor.

Alan snickered as the vines slowly disappeared. "Are you losing it, Cousin?"

Syaoran gripped his head. _What's . . . happening . . . to . . . ME?_

*~*

From the stands, Sakura watched as Syaoran began to use his new powers. _When did he learn that? They're just like my cards, but they're stronger! Could Syaoran actually win?_

Her hopes were shot down as she watched Syaoran fall to the ground. "What?" she cried.

__

What's going on? He was just wining! Oh, Syaoran, what's wrong with you?

*~*

Syaoran picked his sword and shifted his body into his fighting stance. "Bring it on," he growled. _What's wrong with me? My energy is draining. How can I fight like this?_

The sword fight raged on, but this time Alan was clearly winning. In one swift stroke, Alan knocked Syaoran's sword form his hand and sent him sprawling onto his back.

Syaoran's vision was swimming. He didn't understand what was going on. It couldn't have been his new powers draining him- why would his father tell him to use them if he would only lose anyway? _Then what IS it?_

Syaoran glared at his cousin as he loomed over him. "Looks like I'm the victor here. But don't worry- I'll take good care of her for you!" And with that, he struck Syaoran in the head with the side of his sword.

In the stands, Sakura cried out as Syaoran's head rolled to one side. _No . . . he can't be . . ._

An Elder rushed out to check Syaoran for any signs of life. He slowly shook his head, letting everyone know that Syaoran was dead.

Klein shuffled forward and lifted up Alan's arm. "Here is our winner, and new Li Head, Li Alan!"

People began to cheer and clap.

Sakura just stared, not believing what he'd just said. "No . . . Syaoran can't be dead! H-he can't!"

Xiefa tried to pull Sakura into her arms. "Oh, Sakura . . ."

"No! You don't understand! W-we were supposed to get married! We had plans for the future! He wouldn't leave me! Not now! He . . . he . . . he did . . ." her voice drifted off. "He left me . . ."

Xiefa was finally able to hold Sakura, wrapping her arms around her. Xiefa glared down at Alan, who was celebrating. She watched as several servants carried Syaoran's body away. _How could Alan defeat him with his new powers and all? Something isn't right . . ._
    
    *~*

Author's Note: Don't kill me for making Syaoran lose! And remember, this is S+S and a happy one. Not a dark one. Keep reading.

*~* 

Sanori stared down at the arena floor blankly. _No . . . _She stood up, forcing back the tears in her eyes. _Not now, Sanori. You know what you must do. _She turned to Sakura who was crying silently on Xiefa's shoulder.

"Sakura," she gently said.

She looked up at Sanori, her eyes red and full of tears. "Hmm?"

"Come with me, dear. As much as I don't want to do this, we must go down and congratulate Alan."

"C-congratulate him? I w-won't!" she stammered.

Sanori gently took her arm. "You must!"

Xiefa placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Go on. I've got to . . . check something out."

Sakura looked curiously at Xiefa, then slowly nodded. "O-okay."

Sanori led her down to the arena floor. There stood a mob of 'Alan supporters' and the Elders. Klein and Sunni gave Sakura sorrowful glances as she approached the crowd.

Alan smiled at her as he saw her standing there. "Make way for my beautiful new fiancée!"

The people moved aside, forming a line on each side of him. They shot questioning glances at her as they whispered to each other.

Alan held out his arms and walked up to her. "As I promised you, I have won the battle. Now we can get married."

"I hate you," she whispered softly so that only he could hear her. Her voice was full of hatred.

His smiled slipped, his eyes narrowed. "I'll make you eat your words later," he replied in the same tone. Then, returning to his previous mood, he grabbed Sakura's hand and raised it above his head. "Well, it seems as if my dear fiancée wishes to be married tomorrow!" he announced.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?" she hissed.

Applause rang out.

"Give her a kiss!" someone shouted.

"Gladly!" Alan returned. He pulled Sakura into his arms and roughly kissed her.

She pushed against his chest until her let her go. Sakura glared at him.

"Now, if you'll excuse us- we have wedding plans to make!" Alan pulled her swiftly away from the crowd and into the 'backstage' area.

He harshly grabbed both of her wrists, pulling her close to her. "He's gone, Sakura. DEAD. Now, I'm sorry if you can't face the facts, but you're mine!"

"I don't give a damn about you!" she growled. "I won't marry you tomorrow!"

"Oh, like hell you won't. You know the Clan rule- you don't marry me and you die." Alan snickered. "Now what would I tell your father and your brother? Or maybe they're the ticket to getting you to cooperate. How would you feel if something happened to them, hmm?"

Sakura paled. "Y-you wouldn't . . ."

"Oh, but I will!"

She lowered her head in defeat. "You can have your damn wedding . . ."

"Our wedding, dear." He placed his finger under her chin, tilting her face up so that she was looking into his eyes. "And, please, don't cuss anymore. It doesn't suit you."

Sakura glared at him, tears rolling down her cheek. "**Go.To.Hell.**"

*~*

Sakura slowly climbed up the stairs to her room. She'd just gotten word that she would have to attend another ball- this time to give Alan the title of Head Li.

Once she was in her room, she pulled out her worst gown and pulled it on. She did nothing to her hair and put on no makeup. Sakura was, after all, in mourning.

When the time came, she headed down for the ballroom alone. She paused as she spotted two people standing outside of the door.

"You told me that I would have Syaoran! And I don't. He's ddddeeeeeeaaaaaadddddddd!" she wailed, stomping her feet.

"What are you doing, Alan?" shrieked Mei-lin.

"What?"

"I have Sakura, which leaves you free to do whatever you want with Syaoran."

Mei-lin was confused. "H-huh?"

Alan sighed. "His body . . ."

She gasped. "Are you telling me to take his body and, like, keep it in my room to worship?" When he nodded, she replied, "You're sick! I'm not obsessed!"

"Really?" he murmured. "You fooled me."

"Arrrrrrrrrggggggggg!" she cried, then entered the ballroom.

"Come on, Sakura. We wouldn't want to keep our fans waiting."

She walked over to him. "Let's get this over with."

*~*

Inside the ballroom, it was as if no one had died just a few hours ago. Everyone was laughing, dancing, eating.

__

Syaoran will never be able to do any of those things again . . .

She warily followed Alan around the room, accepting congratulations from people. She danced with Alan as many times as he wanted. Finally he sat her down in a chair.

"You must be up early tomorrow. To get ready for our wedding."

Sakura just stared at him. "But there aren't any plans . . . my family . . ."

"I've all ready arranged everything. As for your family, we'll send them a nice tape of the ceremony." Alan said.

__

Man . . . there goes my chance to postpone the wedding. I need some time to get myself out of this.

"Your dress has been sent here. The ceremony is scheduled to begin at ten a.m. I expect you to be prepared by then. I don't want any delays."

Sakura merely nodded. _What can I do? I can't marry him . . ._

*~*

Later that night, Sakura lay in her bed, talking to Kero about the day's events. "It was so horrible Kero . . ."

"It'll be okay," answered Kero, stroking her hair. _I wish I could tell her about what Xiefa has uncovered. But knowing her, she'd probably spill the beans in excitement. As long as I delay the ceremony for about an hour or so, everything will turn out the way it should have. Just wait . . ._

Author's Notes: Please, please, please don't hate me forever! As I said before, it's S+S all the way. 

****

READ THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT COMES OUT. I promise- all S+S fans **will** be pleased. So will Alan haters. Until next time, please R+R.


	16. 

Author's Notes: A few points:

Author's Notes: A few points:

1) For the wedding scene, I used the American way because I don't know anything about Chinese ceremonies. It would be nice if someone told me if they knew. And I know that the Chinese government doesn't permit Christianity, but I'm using it for my story. 

2) This is a long chapter, so be prepared to read.

3) Disappointed S+S fans will be pleased about this chapter.

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Sixteen *~*

Miracles do Happen / Revenge is Sweet 

Kero watched Sakura toss and turn in her bed, crying out for Syaoran. _Poor kid . . . I really hate to see her this way. But it's for the best . . ._

He turned his head to look at the dresser. _What's taking you so long, Xiefa? _The little walkie-talkie was silent. He jumped as a loud gurgle of static exploded from it. Not wanting to wake Sakura up, he flew over to it and lowered the volume.

"Kero, are you there?"

"Xiefa! It's about time! Sheesh!"

"Nevermind that! Now you've got make Sakura's alarm doesn't go off until **eight-fifteen**, not six-fifteen. Got it?"

"Yeah. I hope you've got a backup plan, cuz I'm sure THAT CREEP is gonna find some way to make sure she wakes up on time."

Xiefa laughed. "Of course I do! Now, fix that alarm. Over."

"Uh, over."

Kero abandoned the walkie-talkie and began to reset the alarm. He'd done it several times over the years, secretly making Sakura late for school and almost everything else. After all, a Guardian Beast needed his sleep.

He froze as the doorknob slowly began to turn. He flew into Sakura's closet, not wanting to look suspicious.

Kero watched as a young maid came in and flicked on the lights.

Sakura jumped up, snapping her eyes open. "Wha . . .!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss! B-but Master Alan wanted you to wake up early to make sure that you were on time for the ceremony," she replied timidly.

Sakura smiled at the girl. She climbed out of bed. "Okay. Thanks."

When the maid had finally left, Sakura sleepily shuffled to her closet. She gasped when Kero came tumbling out.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Ohhhhh, well . . . nothing!"

She eyed him for a while, then shook her head. "Last night, HE told me that all of my wedding stuff would be at the chapel. I guess he really wanted to make sure that I didn't skip town or something."

"Yeah, what a swell guy . . ." muttered Kero. _The idiot just ruined our plans! _"I . . . uh, gotta do something. See ya later."

Sakura shook her head. _What is he up to?_

*~*

Kero flew throughout the busy halls high above the people's heads so that he wouldn't be noticed. He flew into Xiefa's room through her cracked open door.

She frowned when she saw him. "What are you doing here? You're supposed-"

"Yeah, I know! But ALAN has jacked up our plans! He sent a maid into Sakura's room and woke her up early. She'll be on her way to the chapel in like, forty minutes!"

Xiefa swore softly. "We've got to act quickly. Our plan will never work if we don't stall the wedding a bit."

Kero smiled evilly. "I mastered the art of mischief from the 'younger' reincarnation of Clow Reed. I've got a plan!"

*~*

Kero flew out of Xiefa's window and around to the back of the house. He spotted his target- at least twenty black empty limos just waiting for him.

__

Man, I guess he wants everyone important to travel in style to the chapel . . . Oh well! Boy, am I gonna have fun! He, he, he, he, HO, HO, HO!!!!!!

He quickly lowered himself onto the ground just behind the vehicles. He changed to his stronger form and opened his mouth, releasing giant balls of fire at each limo. They quickly caught fire.

__

That should slow him down a bit . . . hahahahaha!!!!!!

Kero turned back into the small yellow guy and flew around. _What else can I screw up?_

He grinned wickedly. _Yeah!!!!!!!_

Once again turning back to Keroberus (A/N: hmmm, is that right?) and approached a huge tree sitting on the right side of the front gate to the Li mansion. He pushed against the tree with all of his might, causing it to fall in front of the gate, blocking all traffic.

__

Now I know why Eriol likes to do this! It's fun!!!!!

*~*

Sakura watched in curiosity as people flew up and down the halls screaming "Fire!" and "Tree!" like maniacs. She walked down the stairs, avoiding all of the people. Sakura watched curiously as Alan argued with a butler in the foyer.

"What do you mean 'the limos exploded' and 'there's a big ol' tree blocking the gate'?" he roared.

The frail man trembled. "Um, just that. L-look outside, sir. Please."

Alan glared at the man, then finally opened the door.

Sakura stifled back a giggle when she saw the huge tree in front of the gate. The Elders were trying to use their magic to lift the tree without looking suspicious. Luckily, since it was early morning, no one was on the street.

"Nothing's funny, Sakura," Alan growled. "This will put us way behind schedule. Let me call some people . . ."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as Alan shuffled away. _Someone has answered my prayers! I have time!_

*~*

Xiefa was rolling with laughter when Kero was done filling her in with his story.

"And the best part, of course, was blowing up the cars! You should have seen the explosion!" (A/N: Guys and explosions . . . what's up w/ that?)

Xiefa wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to get serious. "Anyway, a few servant people told me that Alan was purchasing MORE limos and they were going to be over in thirty minutes. The tree is already almost out of the way. Looks like you'll get to have more fun, Kero. We still need more time."

Kero sighed. _How does Eriol do it? _"Well, we'll have to wait to get to the chapel. I can do a lot more there."

Xiefa nodded. "Right. You better think of some stuff fast."

"Why can't you do something?" grumbled Kero.

She sighed. "Because I'LL be with the bride all day! I can't exactly do much with everyone watching! Don't you want to help Sakura?!"

He recoiled slightly from the tone of her voice. "Of course I do. B-but what if I get caught."

"Just don't, okay?"

*~*

Sakura sat all alone at the breakfast table. It seemed as if everyone was helping fix the mess caused by an unknown culprit. She was secretly glad for the mess- it gave her more time to figure out something.

She looked around. _I bet I could just walk out of here now and no one would notice. But what about Kero? Where is he, anyway?_

Sakura decided to test her theory.She stood up and left the dinning room, then opened the front door. Sakura cautiously stepped out into the chaos. But before she could go anywhere . . .

"And JUST where are YOU going, Sakura?"

She turned around and saw Mei-lin standing in the door behind her. "Now, you wouldn't be trying to run away, are you?"

Sakura lifted her chin. "No, of course not. I just wanted to see what everyone was talking about!"

Mei-lin stared at her, not believing her for one second. "You probably stared all of this! Don't try anything, Kinomoto; I'm watching you."

Sakura shivered at her tone and then reentered the house reluctantly. _Well, there goes my only chance! _Miserable, she climbed back up to her room. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

__

Syaoran . . . I miss you so much!

Sakura went over to her closet, pulling out a large box. It was full of pictures of them when they were younger. Her eyes welled up with tears as she flipped through all of them. _I wish I had one of him like he was before he died . . . older and more handsome . . ._

She knew where she might be able to find one. Sakura crept out of her room and tried to open the door to Syaoran's room.

Locked.

She frowned, her hand still on the knob. _I want to open this so bad . . ._

She jumped back as the door slid open. _What? Did I do that with my magic?_

Sakura slipped into his room, closing the door behind her. It had barely been a day since Syaoran died, so the room smelled very like him.

Sakura immediately spotted what she'd come for. There was a picture of him on his dresser in a green frame. Sakura picked it up, hugging it to her chest.

Then she remembered the old chest she'd found under his bed before. _I wonder if it's still there? What's in it?_

She let her curiosity control her and laid the picture onto his bed. Sakura fell to her knees and felt around under the bed for it. She pulled it out and stared at the lock. _Maybe I can do what I did before._

Sakura placed her hand onto the lock and concentrated. _Please, I want to open this lock! Please!_

It snapped open.

__

Wow!

She slowly opened the lid and gasped. There were old pictures of her in the chest. Ones she knew were from Tomoyo and ones she didn't recognize. There were good drawings among the photos, too. She pulled all of them out and picked up another small wooden box that had been hidden underneath all of the pictures.

Sakura opened this one and gasped. There was a beautiful emerald ring sitting there. She took it out of the box and held it up to the light.

__

What's this? A tiny inscription?

'Sakura and Syaoran Forever' it read.

__

Oh, was this for me? I bet it was. I guess I can take it . . .

Sakura slipped the ring into her pocket and put the chest back under the bed. She picked up her picture frame and left.

*~*

It was eight fifteen when all of the mess was cleaned and the mew limos had arrived. Sakura was forced downstairs and into a limo with Sanori, Mei-lin, Xiefa and the rest of the sisters. None of the women in that limo made good company. It seemed as if everyone had an attitude.
    
    Of course, Sakura was the worst.

She shook away anyone trying to help her do anything, she acted like a spoiled brat by refusing to get into the limo- until Alan came- and argued with Mei-lin about where she was going to sit.

Xiefa's sisters were arguing about who would get to control the television, who got to try on Sakura's wedding dress first who would be dancing with whom at the reception, who would catch the bouquet . . . and on went the list.

So it wasn't until eight forty when all of the limos were pulling away from the mansion. Sakura's limo was totally silent until they pulled up to the chapel at nine sixteen.

As Sakura was looking at the church with dread, Mei-lin decided to say something rude. "Well, this is what you wanted, right Sakura? A rich husband with power and a title. Now you've got it and you're still not satisfied."

Sakura was fed up with her attitude. She leapt towards Mei-lin, stretching herself over Xiefa's lap. "Shut up Mei-lin! Just shut up!" Sakura wailed, tears streaming down her face. "I loved Syaoran and now he's dead! How do you think I feel?!"

Sanori shook her head. "Don't say another word, Mei-lin. How could you be so cruel?"

"Humph!" Mei-lin jumped out of the limo, slamming the door.

Xiefa rubbed Sakura's shoulder as she forced back her tears. "Don't worry, Sakura. Everything will be okay. Trust me."

Sakura looked up at Xiefa. _What's she up to?_

They shuffled out of the limo and into a large room in the church. Inside was her gown and all of the accessories needed. Sakura picked up the gown. "Uh, this is ugly!" She stared at the horrendous piece of fabric covered in beads.

Feimei frowned. "It's so old-fashioned!"
    
    Sanori took the dress. "Let's just get this on you, Sakura. We know how Alan doesn't like to wait."

*~*

Xiefa slipped out of the room Sakura was in and outside. She spotted Kero hiding behind an old tombstone.

"Do you have a plan?" she asked.

Kero grinned. "Oh, several! I need to get to work. Is everyone in place?"

Xiefa nodded. "Everyone's in a room. You're free to roam around the church. Be careful!"

*~*

Kero fluttered into church and whisked back and forward through the chairs. _Where does the priest keep his Bible thing?_ He spotted it on the podium and pulled it onto the floor. He hid it behind a whole bunch of scenery. _Let's hope that the priest is old and hasn't memorized the ceremony thing . . ._

Next he changed to Keroberus and used his teeth to pull the rug from under the chairs, causing them to topple over. He quickly changed back to Kero and flew into the room for the bridesmaids. Surprisingly, the Li sisters weren't there. Kero took the chance to change back to Keroberus. _Uhh, tight squeeze here! _He took one shoe from each of the bridesmaids and flung them out of the window. Now it was time for his biggest prank yet.

Kero crept back outside and around to the fuse box (A/N: umm, that thing that gives power to the lights. You've seen horror movies before. Take a guess) and then turned into Keroberus. _Man, this is ANNOYING! _He rammed his paw into the box, forcing back laughter as he heard squealing come form the church.

"Who turned off the lights!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Li sisters cried.

__

A ghost? wondered Sakura, her eyes wide.

"Calm down, girls. The Elders will check everything out. If it's an electrical problem, they'll use their magic to fix it," soothed Sanori.

The Li sisters sighed in relief. But not Sakura.

__

Could that be Syaoran's spirit? Is he trying to stop the wedding?

*~*

Alan let out an evil roar when the lights went out. He cursed loudly when he saw the chairs in disarray and he almost hit the priest when he said that he couldn't find his Bible and that he couldn't perform the ceremony without it.

It was as if someone was deliberately trying to postpone the wedding.

*~*

Sakura was finally in her dress at ten-o-five. But the lights were still out. The chairs had been set back up and the priest had located the missing Bible.

Xiefa came into the room with a soda in her hand. Everyone else had left the room except Sanori and Sakura.

"Hey, there, bride!" Xiefa said. "How are you?"

"Nervous! How can you be so happy?"

Xiefa stood over the sitting Sakura. "I just am. What time is it- everything is so behind." She twisted her arm and sent the contents of the soda can onto Sakura's dress. "Oh, no!" she cried, her voice filled with false horror. "I'm soooo sorry!"

Sanori eyes Xiefa. She didn't sound sorry. "Give me the dress, Sakura. I'll have one of the Elders take the stain out."

Sakura happily got out of the monstrosity and handed it to Sanori. She turned to Xiefa when Sanori had left. "What are you up to?"

Suddenly the lights flickered on.

Xiefa grinned. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

*~*

It took Sunni an hour and forty-five minutes to completely remove the stain. It took ANOTHER thirty minutes to get Sakura into the dress.

The Clan was slow as they trickled into their seats. The Syaoran-mourners sat on the right and the Alan-supporters on the left. Because there were more Alan-supporters, there wasn't any extra room on the left side. The Alan-supporters ended up spending another forty minutes moving chairs onto the left side of the room. Finally everyone was settled.

The wedding started at twelve-twenty.

The music stared and the flower girl came in, followed by the bridesmaids. When everyone was in position, the music started and Sakura came in. She took her place next to Alan.

The preacher cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are-"

"Stop the wedding."

Sakura gasped. _I know that voice . . . She_ turned around, like everyone else.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried.

In the isle stood Syaoran still in his clothes form the battle. His eyes were just narrow slits and his dark hair fell over them. He grasped his sword in his hand.

"What?" roared Alan.

"So I guess your dirty plan didn't work, did it? I know what you did," Syaoran growled.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, cousin. If you'd really won the duel, then I'd be dead by now," replied Syaoran, coming down the isle. "But something told you that you would loose, didn't it? So instead you resorted to foul play. You stole MY fiancée!"

Alan suddenly grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her in front of him. He produced a knife and pressed it to Sakura's neck. "Stay back or your girlfriend gets it."

At that, everyone leapt out of their chairs and fled to the back of the room.

*~*

Sanori watched in surprise as her son stared at Sakura and Alan.

"You're so weak, Alan. You're hiding behind a girl."

"Hey!" squeaked Sakura. "Are you saying that I'M weak?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Not at all, my love. You're one of the strongest people I know."

Alan pulled Sakura back. "Shut up! Both of you!"

Sanori knew that things were getting out of control. She crept away from the crowd in the back of the room and silently went behind Alan. Taking a swift breath, Sanori grabbed Alan's arm- the one with the hand holding the knife- and pulled hard.

Alan gasped and Sakura immediately freed herself from his grasp. She ran behind Syaoran.

Alan pushed Sanori off of his arm. "Get away from me, you old bat!"

Syaoran took the chance to tackle Alan onto the floor. He quickly pried the knife out of his cousin's hand and threw it behind him. He hauled Alan up by the collar of his shirt and flung him out of a window. Syaoran jumped out of the window.

"Now we can have our REAL battle," he told Alan.

Alan quickly called forth his staff and flung a ball of his infamous black energy at Syaoran. Syaoran jumped out of the way and called upon wind. A huge gust of air forced Alan back against a tree. Then Syaoran used wood. Thick roots sprouted up out of the tree, keeping Alan in place.

Syaoran raised his sword high above his head. "Lightning! I call upon thee! Help me defeat my enemy!"

The sky began to darken and the ground shook. A streak of lightning hit Alan. He cried out in pain.

Alan wrestled free of the roots and fell to the ground. He was dying. His body was turning into little black sparkles. Alan glared up at Syaoran. "This is FAR from over." And with that, his body was gone.

Sakura ran up to Syaoran, throwing her arms around him. "I'm glad you're okay!"

Syaoran smiled and hugged her back. "I'm glad you're okay." He looked down at her. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Sakura looked down at her gown. "Shut up and kiss me!"

And he did.

Author's Notes: This isn't he last chapter yet. I've got the epilogue to do, where I will explain how Syaoran got to the church and junk like Xiefa's plan. Please R+R! 


	17. Epilogue

Author's Note: Crying Noises I c-can't b-believe that this is THE LAST CHAPTER

Author's Note: Crying Noises I c-can't b-believe that this is THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!! But anyway, this is dedicated to all of my readers and reviewers for making my story more enjoyable. If it weren't for you guys, I would have stopped writing. Thanx!

*~*

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

*~*

*~* Epilogue *~*

The Li Clan was confused by the turn of events. Everyone managed to , somehow, get back to the mansion. Syaoran refused to talk to anyone but his immediate family and Sakura, of course. Sanori, Xiefa, the Li sisters, Sakura and Kero all left in one limo.

"I'm not getting this! You're supposed to be dead, Syaoran!" cried Sakura, who was glad to finally be out of that horrible wedding dress. She was back in the clothes she'd came in.

"Would you rather me be dead, sweetheart?" he joked.

Sakura gently punched his arm. "You know what I mean!"

Sanori eyed her son. "Yes . . . what happened?"

"Let me start," said Xiefa. "Well, right after Syaoran was declared 'dead', I realized that it was strange that Syaoran gotten his new skills and **still** lost. It didn't make sense. So I followed the servants who took Syaoran's body into the shrine, which I thought was pretty weird. It turns out that Syaoran wasn't even dead!"

Sakura gasped. "What? But the guy checked his pulse!"

"I know, but he was working for Alan. You see, Alan slipped Syaoran a drug in his lemonade (A/N: remember that?) and it knocked him out. I guess Alan's plan was to come back to get Syaoran after the wedding and tell him about how he and Sakura were married. It was like the ultimate weapon to use against Syaoran. After that, I suppose he was going to kill Syaoran."

"But," put in Syaoran, "I didn't drink all of the lemonade."

"Yep. And I calculated that he would wake up around eleven in the afternoon. That's where Kero came in."

Kero cleared his throat. "I was to one who set fire to the limos, knocked over the tree, hid the Bible, knocked over the chairs and killed the lights," he said proudly.

"Wow," said Sakura. "Wait a minute! How did you know all about the drug, Xiefa and why didn't you tell me what you'd discovered?"

Xiefa laughed. "Well, it was really a lucky guess. I went and looked at everything he'd eaten that day. He had eaten the same food as everyone else and I learned Sunni had given the food to him. We all know that Sunni would never have drugged Syaoran. Then, when I was snooping around behind the arena, I found a glass of lemonade, half full. I tested it, assuming that it was Syaoran's. There was a special drug in the lemonade, so I used my knowledge about it to decide how long it would take for him to wake up. And I didn't tell you, Sakura, because I knew that you wouldn't be able to keep a secret."

"Oh," muttered Sakura. "I still don't like that." _She did all of that in a DAY?_

Sanori smiled at her daughter. "Well, Xiefa, you're very smart. You saved the family."

She flushed. "Not just me. Syaoran is the one who destroyed Alan in the first place. And you helped, Mom, by distracting Alan."

Fanren leaned forward. "But how did Syaoran know where we were?"

"Oh! That's simple- I left him a note!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Yeah . . . that was simple . . ." muttered Sakura. "Well, I'm just glad that Syaoran saved me from marriage to HIM."

"It was my pleasure!"

Sakura placed her head on Syaoran's shoulder until they made it back to the mansion. 

*~*

Syaoran and Sakura were granted some time alone together. They walked in they garden, holding hands.

"So," began Syaoran, "Alan didn't hurt you or anything?"

She shook her head. "With Kero causing so much trouble, he didn't have time to bother me. I was thankful for that."

He was quiet a while, then he stopped her and took both of her hands in his. "Y-you still want to marry me, right?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Syaoran flushed a bit. "I must say that I'm ashamed of my family right now. The way they acted and all . . . I couldn't blame you if you wanted nothing to do with any Li's."

"You're a good person and so are some of your family members. Like Xiefa, Sunni, your mother Klein . . ."

"Okay . . ."

Sakura frowned. "Wait! You sound hesitant about marrying me."

Syaoran smile reassuringly. "No, I was just thinking about YOUR family. We already have things worked out with mine, but yours . . ."

She giggled. "Dad likes you. Touya will have to deal with it."

Syaoran hugged her. "I know you already have a ring, but there's another one I-"

"Oh, do you mean this one?" She took the emerald ring out of her pocket.

He nodded. "Where'd you get that?"

Sakura flushed guiltily. "When I thought you were dead, I went into your room for a picture and then . . . I went into that chest under your bed."

Syaoran gasped. "YOU WHAT????!!!! You saw all of those pictures? You must think that I was obsessed or something when I was younger . . ."

Sakura laughed. "I thought it was sweet. Besides, I kept pictures of you too."

"Did you? Hmmm, now I don't feel so bad." Syaoran pulled on her hand and began to walk. "Now let's get some food. I'm starving. I haven't eaten for a whole day and then some."

Sakura smiled and follow him into the house. 

Author's Note: I will take ideas for it if anyone has any. I might write another fic before I do the sequel. Thanx for reading. 

Enchatress101

Email me at: tobygirl2020@yahoo.com


End file.
